LILY
by lily18
Summary: désolé pour le retard mais voila un nouveau chp, lily et nick arrive enfin à poudlard, rencontre avec fred et george W, début des ennuis entre W et M
1. Default Chapter

Salut à tous, je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction et j'espère que mon début de fic vous plairont  
  
Alors je vais comme tout le monde tous les persos à part ceux que j'ai invente appartienne à JKR etc. . Vous m'en voudrez pas si j'abrège.  
  
Alors mon héroïne est un perso que j'ai inventé mais elle est en relation avec des persos que vous connaissez déjà je ne pense pas que ça vous dépaysera.  
  
Bonne Lecture.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A la table d'un café parisien, dans une rue similaire au chemin de Traverse à Londres, une jeune fille boit une limonade, apparemment seule. Mince, grande, le teint pâle, les yeux vert brillants, les cheveux brun tirant sur le noir coupés court dans un mélange de féminité et de modernité, elle porte une courte robe d'été beige. Les passants, en la regardant, s'arrêtent intrigués devant la terrasse, murmurent parfois des mots incompréhensibles, hésitent à s'approcher d'elle, la regardent le sourire aux lèvres un instant puis repartent la mine réjouie et l'air gonflé d'importance. La jeune fille ne prête aucune attention à ce petit manège, elle a l'habitude qu'on la dévisage ainsi. Elle feuillette un magazine quand un petit garçon s'approche d'elle, un carnet et un stylo à la main, visiblement intimidé.  
  
_ Mademoiselle . Elle lève la tête et sourit à l'enfant. _ Est-ce que . Est-ce que je pourrai avoir un autographe ? L'adolescente ne semble nullement intriguée par cette demande, prend le carnet et le stylo que le jeune garçon lui tend et lui demande dans un français parfait, troublé d'une pointe d'accent britannique : _Comment t'appelle-tu ? _ Louis Et pendant qu'elle écrit, l'enfant reprend : _ Je vous ai vu lors de la finale à Versailles, vous avez été formidable, je savais que vous remporterez ce tournoi .  
  
_ Tiens Louis, le coupe la jeune fille en lui rendant son carnet signé et son stylo. Le petit garçon paraît alors au comble de la joie, lui lance à la douzaine des « merci beaucoup « puis s'en va, quasiment en courant, vers sa bande de copains, fier comme le détenteur d'un trésor. L'ayant suivis du regard, elle sourit puis se replonge dans la lecture de « sorcière hebdo « . _ Encore un admirateur, s'exclame une voix dans dos. La jeune fille se retourne et sourit à une femme d'environ 35 ans de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains relevés en chignon. _ Oui, dit-elle en riant, il est adorable.  
  
_ Tu n'en as pas marre de signer une trentaine d'autographes par jour ?  
  
_ Ce n'est qu'éphémère, je viens de remporter le titre de championne du monde de duel. Tu verras, à Noël, on ne parlera déjà plus de moi.  
  
_ Cela m'étonnera, tu es la première femme et la plus jeune duelliste a remporter un tel prix. Tu resteras dans les mémoires. Oh, Lily, je suis si fière de toi ! Vivement que ton père reçoive la lettre que tu lui as envoyé par hibou postal, il sera tellement fier de toi ! Et la femme s'assit sur la chaise à coté de la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. _ Oh non-Beth, ne pleure pas ! , Lui reproche la duelliste.  
  
_ Excuse-moi, mais je suis si contente pour toi. Je t'élève depuis tes 2 ans, je t'ai vu faire tes premiers pas, dire tes premiers mots, tenir ta première baguette magique . tu es comme ma fille ! Pourtant jamais je n'aurai imaginé te voir un jour Championne de Monde de duel.  
  
_ Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est notamment grâce à toi, je te dois beaucoup, j'en ai conscience. Tu m'as toujours soutenue, réconfortée quand la tache me semblait trop dure et que j'aurai pu mille fois abandonner .  
  
_ Mais c'est normal ma Lily, je suis ta marraine.  
  
_ Je n'en aurai pas voulu d'autre. Et elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de la femme.  
  
_ As-tu les horaires du train pour Londres ?  
  
_ 17h16, quai 3 ½  
  
_ Cela nous laisse 2 heures pour faire les boutiques !  
  
_ Lily ! , Lui reproche sa marraine.  
  
_ Oh, s'il te plait Elisabeth, depuis le temps que je rêve de longer les quais de la Seine pour observer les camelots et vendeurs de livres anciens.  
  
_ Toujours aussi folle de lecture à ce que je vois . bon d'accord, dit-elle en voyant la mine suppliante de sa filleule, allons-y, je ne suis pas comme ton père moi, je n'ai pas encore appris à te résister.  
  
  
  
Bon ben voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus intéressant que j'ai écrit pour l'instant mais comme c'est début de la fic . Vous en apprendrez plus sur Lily dans les prochains chapitre.  
  
N'hésitez pas pour les rewiev !  
  
LILY 


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : petites emplètes

MERCI à Ccilia et Wingardium pour leurs encouragements .  
  
Voilà le 2ème chapitre, l'image du père de Lily se dessine un peu plus avec un peu d'imagination vous allez pouvoir deviner qui c'est, si vous n'y arriver pas tant mieux le suspens ne sera que plus puissant encore. BONNE LECTURE.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Du haut du pont Merlin, Lily et Elisabeth regardent les timides rayons du soleil scintillant sur l'eau grise de la Seine. A 500 mètres de là, une cinquantaine de boutiques se mélange aux étalages des camelots.  
  
Près d'une devanture, au bord du fleuve, La jeune fille recherche, comme à son habitude, des livres de magie : rares, surprenants, originaux ; Afin de s'en servir pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges très utiles pour les duels.  
  
Ce plaisir, elle le tient de son père à qui il arrive d'acheter une dizaine de vieux grimoires d'un coup, portant essentiellement sur les potions, un art qu'il affectionne beaucoup. Lily sait pourtant que son père possède un plaisir secret dont il ne s'était ouvert à elle que très récemment : la lecture de livres de magie noire. Depuis ce jour, l'adolescente rêve de pouvoir enfin lire ces fameux ouvrages mais Elisabeth, bien que moldu (personne sans pouvoir magique ) lui a toujours refusé la lecture de ces écrits.  
  
Depuis 20 ans qu'elle vit dans le monde des sorciers, elle s'y connaît mieux en matière de magie que 5 sorciers réunis. Cet amour de la magie, elle le doit à son ami d'enfance, issu d'une famille de sorciers de longues dates, qui n'est autre que le père de Lily. Elle avait raconté à sa filleule, souvent avec émotion, le vive joie qui l'envahissait quand s'annonçait les vacances d'été. Les deux amis passaient l'été à se raconter leurs aventures de l'année scolaire écoulée : elle dans son collège privé de Londres, lui dans son école de sorcellerie d'Ecosse.  
  
C'est ainsi que Beth avait découvert tant de choses sur la magie et ses usages. Le grand-père de Lily voyait d'un mauvais ?il cette amitié entre son fils unique et une moldu qu'il qualifiait de « nul intérêt « . Pourtant le père de Lily n'avait jamais cessé de défendre son amitié pour Beth, qui d'ailleurs était la seule moldu qui, comme il disait, « arrivait à comprendre « .  
  
C'est donc presque naturellement qu'Elisabeth était devenue la marraine de Lily, et c'est à ce même titre qu'elle accompagne sa filleule partout où les compétitions de duels la mènent. _ Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? La jeune fille sursaute, se retourne et découvre un jeune vendeur un peu plus âgé qu'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_Oui, dit-elle dans un français un peu hésitant, je recherche un . _ mais vous êtes . vous êtes ., la coupe le jeune homme -il en bégaye d'étonnement- Alors là . si un jour, je pensais . rencontrer . quelqu'un . comme vous .  
  
Lily lève les yeux au ciel, combien de fois a-t-elle vu ce genre de réaction ? Voilà une semaine qu'elle a son titre en poche et il faut que chaque personne qui lui parle est le même comportement, comme si elle était devenue, en une soirée, l'individu le plus merveilleux de l'univers. Après un petit soupir, elle reprend d'une voix polie mais ferme :  
  
_ Je recherche un livre sur les potions rares, Pourriez-vous me montrer ce que vous avez sil vous plait ?  
  
Le jeune homme s'exécute dans la seconde qui suit et, dix minutes plus tard, la duelliste s'éloigne de l'étalage, un cadeau pour son père sous le bras. Elle retrouve un peu plus loin sa marraine, regardant avec curiosité les dizaines de chouettes et de hiboux d'une ménagerie. Elle lui donne un petit coup de coude qui fait sortir Elisabeth de sa rêverie.  
  
_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait tant d'espèces de hiboux différentes. _ Beth, tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? _Si, si, dit Beth précipitamment en regardant sa montre, vite sinon nous allons rater le train.  
  
Et d'un pas rapide, elle gagne le « café magique « , empruntent de la poudre de cheminette et pénètrent dans l'astre de la cheminée puis prononcent : _ Quai 3 ½  
  
Un tourbillon les emporte toutes les deux pour ensuite disparaître de la salle.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez surtout pas pour les review ça m'encourage beaucoup  
  
@ +  
  
LILY 


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : dans le train

En avant pour le 3ème chapitre. Merci à Sailor pour son message : tu as bien deviné. Alors dans cette partie, vous allez en savoir un peu plus sur la personnalité de Lily.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
_ Vos billets mesdames. Lily et Beth arrivent à la gare de Nord, quai 3 ½ . La locomotive bleu nuit fume à pleins poumons, le train est sur le point de partir. Elles donnent leurs billets au contrôleur et montent rapidement à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il était temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflet retentit dans toute la gare et la machine se mette en route. Une fois qu'elles eues trouvées leurs compartiments, les deux femmes s'installent dans les banquettes moelleuses de velours rouge. Pendant qu'Elisabeth range les bagages dans les filets au-dessus des sièges, Lily regarde défilé le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle devine au loin les hauts immeubles de Paris et, devant elle, la campagne à perte de vue.  
  
Cela fait 3 mois qu'elle habitait Paris, la compétition avait été longue et difficile, Lily avait dût affronter des sorciers de toute la planète, ayant beaucoup plus d'expériences qu'elle. Elle avait eu, en plus du travail qu'elle avait fourni, une formidable, une extraordinaire chance comme si une âme qui sommeille en elle l'avait aidé. Après tant d'effort, elle n'est pas mécontente de quitter cette ville. Comme à chaque nouveau départ, elle n'est jamais déçue de partir, de laisser derrière elle une parcelle de sa vie. Elle préfère loin découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Depuis sa prime jeunesse, elle est rompue à la vie de voyages. Voilà 6 ans qu'elle parcoure le monde de championnat en championnat, Elle aime cette vie d'aventure, où chaque jour il faut affronter de nouveaux adversaires, elle n'a jamais peur, du moins en apparence, du danger. Elle paraît tellement invincible de dehors, pourtant au fond elle a des faiblesses qu'elle préfère cacher. Mais après tout, quand elle a choisi de faire des duels, elle voulait également échapper à la réalité, à la monotonie des jours, aux regards des gens sur sa famille -cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour son père et elle- elle voulait leur prouver à tous ces gens qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres.  
  
Lily a un tempérament de feu, qui fait qu'elle n'est jamais satisfaite : toujours faire plus, toujours aller de l'avant, ne jamais regarder en arrière .pourtant aujourd'hui elle rentre en Angleterre, 3 ans qu'elle n'a pas revu la patrie mais quand elle est partie, elle n'était rien ; Aujourd'hui elle revient, et elle est devenue quelqu'un. Cependant elle a comme un n?ud qui lui noue l'estomac.  
  
_ A quoi pense-tu ? ,Demande sa marraine.  
  
_Je pensais que cela allait ma faire drôle de rentrer à la maison.  
  
_Pour ma part, je ne suis pas mécontente de rentrer, cela va te faire du bien d'enfin pouvoir avoir une vie normale.  
  
Sa filleule sourit, puis regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre. « Oui, une vie normale, pense-t-elle, comme le commun des Hommes, retourner au Collège comme les jeunes de mon âge. Ma pauvre Beth, tu ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas comme les autres, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même «   
  
_Et cette école où papa m'a inscrite, tu la connais ?  
  
_Il t'a inscrite à la même école où il a fait sa scolarité, Poudlard je crois .oui, c'est ça. Ton père en garde de très bons souvenirs, tu vas t'y plaire j'en suis sure. C'est l'une des meilleurs.  
  
« Et aussi une de plus au point au niveau de la sécurité. » ,Pense-t-elle. Voilà environ deux mois que le seigneur des ténèbres est réapparu, les sorciers sont de plus en plus suspicieux, la peur s'installe progressivement, de nouvelles agressions, comme au temps d'antan, se sont produites ces dernières semaines. Le ministre de la magie britannique, Cornelius Fugde, a même fait une apparition récente à la BBC des sorciers où il implorait ses citoyens de rester calme : tout ceci est inquiétant au plus haut point, même les aurors et les tireurs de baguettes d'élite sont sur la qui vif. Lily sait que si son père lui a demandé de revenir à Londres au plus vite, c'est qu'il craint que sa fille soit victime d'un enlèvement comme certains sorciers possédant de grands pouvoirs l'on été. Après avoir remporter ce titre de championne du monde, le ministère de la magie s'est soudainement fort inquiéter de sa sécurité, d'ailleurs une batterie de cinq aurors doivent l'attendre à la sortie du train afin de l'escorter jusque chez elle. « Et bien, se dit-elle, entre les aurors, les journalistes et la foule des curieux, cela risque d'être gai pour atteindre la voiture de fonction. »  
  
Le train continue de rouler à travers le plat pays, il s'approche de la mer. Elisabeth s'est endormie sur la banquette bercée par le ronronnement mécanique des roues. Lily en profite pour sortir de son sac une lettre de parchemin jauni écrit à l'encre verte et portant sur le cachet, les armoiries de Poudlard, sa nouvelle école. Elle l'a reçu il y a à peu près une semaine et ne l'a toujours pas ouverte. D'ailleurs pourquoi le ferai-t-elle, après tant d'année de liberté à voyager aux 4 coins du monde, elle devrait aller se terrer d'un pensionnat au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Enfin, peut-être qu'Elisabeth a raison après tout, être avec des jeunes de son âge lui fera le plus grand bien, et puis il y a son père. Il aurait tellement aimé être plus présent pour elle, elle doit être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Enfin pouvoir passer du bon temps avec ce père chéri, ça elle ne le manquera pas ! Après un instant d'hésitation, elle décachette l'enveloppe et lit :  
  
Chère mademoiselle  
  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes inscrite à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.veuillez noter que la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre Le Poudlard express vous attendra à la gare King cross, quai 9 ¾ . Ci joins la liste de votre matériel. Veuillez croire e l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
  
M.McGonagall  
  
Le deuxième feuillet indique, comme le disait le précédent, la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de l'année scolaire. Un troisième feuillet lui glisse dans les mains, étonnée elle ouvrit et lut :  
  
Chère mademoiselle  
  
Après une longue et minutieuse étude de votre dossier par les professeurs de notre établissement, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre passage en septième année, au lieu de la sixième année, en raison de vos excellentes notes ainsi que ce votre capacité à pratiquer la magie à un niveau élevé. Mes sincères salutations  
  
A.Dumbledore ; directeur de l'école Poudlard Commandeur du grand ordre de Merlin Docteur en sorcellerie Enchanteur en chef Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.  
  
S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle Lily ne s'attendait pas du tout ; C'est ce passage dans la classe supérieure. Il est vrai qu'elle pratique la magie à un haut niveau à cause des nombreux duels qu'elle doit mener en compétitions. Quant aux « Excellentes notes ! » ,Ses cours par correspondances se sont toujours bien passés mais au point de passer une classe. Elle se promit de parler à son père de ce petit imprévu.  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plu. Comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas les REWIEV ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.  
  
LILY 


	4. CHAPITRE 4 :arrivée à Londres

Merci encore pour vos encouragements ( Ccilia, Wingardium, sailor et mymye- potter ) alors voici pour ce chapitre l'apparition d'un certain auror que vous connaissez tous. Bon vous l'avez tous reconnu j'en suis sur ! BONNE LECTURE  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A présent, il fait nuit noire dehors. Le train, après avoir passé la Manche, File, tel un serpent, à travers le Kent. Il sera à Londres dans 30 minutes.  
  
Lily en profite pour entrouvrir la fenêtre du compartiment. Elle a chaud; Sa tête est prête à exploser. Plus le train se rapproche de Londres, plus elle sent le stress monter en elle. Chaque mouvements de roue qui la rapproche de la capitale lui fait ressentir une douleur au c?ur. C'est idiot, pourquoi avoir peur de rentrer ? Et puis, de quoi a-t-elle peur ? C'est tout à fait ridicule.  
  
Elle commence à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce, les mains derrière le dos, comme avant un duel ou un examen. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas son permis pour transplaner ? Elle serait déjà chez elle à l'heure qu'il est ; Quel est l'imbécile qui a décidé que le permis de transplanage se faisait à 18 ans ? Elle n'a pas envie d'affronter la foule ni de recevoir le flash des photographes de la « gazette du sorcier. » Ou de « sorciers soir. » Dans les yeux. Pas ce soir. D'habitude elle aime cet élan de gratitude des gens envers elle. Aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de repos. Cependant, le pire reste encore le bataillon d'aurors qui l'attend à la gare de Pandington : Elle, la championne du monde de duels aurait besoin d'un troupeau de chasseurs de mages noirs pour la défendre ? Ces précautions du ministère ne mènent à rien.  
  
Elle s'arrête enfin au centre de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Elle a juste besoin des bras forts de son père autour de ses épaules, de ses baisers si doux sur son front, sentir le bonheur des retrouvailles familiales. 3 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus !  
  
Tout à coups, un coup de sifflet retentit, Elisabeth se réveille en sursaut, Lily sent son c?ur battre plus fort, ses mains devenir moites. Le train rentre en gare. Comme l'avait prévu Lily, un immense cri de joie provenant d'une foule d'admirateurs toute proche parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Lily reste cependant muette, elle ne veut pas qu'Elisabeth sache qu'elle a peur. De toute façon, elle la connaît tellement bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle sait qu'elle le devine. Un instant plus tard, alors que les deux femmes ont à peine descendu les bagages des filets ; Tel le « deus ex machina. », Un vieil homme, aux longs cheveux blanc, le visage immaculé de cicatrices, le nez cassé, l'air de mauvaise humeur et portant une robe de sorcier verte apparut dans le compartiment. Elisabeth et un mouvement de recul en le voyant surgir devant elle. Lily se contente de fixer l'inconnu.  
  
_ Vous êtes madame Elisabeth Robinson ? , Demande le nouveau venu d'un ton sec. _Oui, répond Beth, interloquée.  
  
_Je suis Alastor Maugrey, je commande la bridage d'aurors qui attend en bas du wagon ; J'ai ordre de conduire Miss votre filleule jusqu'à son domicile, reprend le sorcier sur le même ton désagréable.  
  
_Oui, bien sur, nous vous suivons ; répond Elisabeth devenue froide.  
  
Elle lance un regard courroucé à Maugrey et regarde sa filleule d'un air de dire : « Ils auraient pu trouver mieux en terme d'accueil. » Puis elle passe devant l'auror sans même lui accorder un regard, Lily la suit. Quand elle se trouve à la hauteur du mage, celui-ci lui lance un regard noir mêlé d'une teinte de dégoût. Lily ne comprend pas bien mais cet homme qu'elle ne connaît que depuis quelques secondes semble lui vouer une haine profonde. Elle avance dans le couloir, Maugrey la suit et referme la porte derrière lui.  
  
En longeant le couloir, Lily voit ses pires craintes réalisées : Une foule de fans en délire, brandissant papiers, crayons, et appareils photos jetables se dresse et se presse contre les barrières magiques qui les empêche d'avancer. Plus loin une horde de journalistes, micro et caméra à la main, s'apprête à lui sauter déçu.  
  
Elle descend les marches du wagon, les 4 aurors qui n'étaient pas montés dans la voiture prennent leurs baguettes magiques et l'entourent tel une patrouille de la Rome Ancienne. Ils commencent à avancer à travers la foule.  
  
Lily a la tête qui tourne, elle se sent engouffrée dans un trou aux milles visages. Les barrières humaines se resserrent autour d'elle comme un étau autour d'une vis. N'importe où elle regard ce n'est qu'une marée de corps grandissante. Elle ne supporte plus d'entendre les cris enthousiastes : « Lily ici ! », « Lily s'il vous plait ! », « Un autographe Lily ! », « Vous êtes super ! . Elle ne distingue bientôt plus qu'un tourbillon de couleur évoluant vers elle.  
  
« Plus que quelques pas, pense-t-elle, plus que quelques pas et c'est fini. » Elle a envie de courir à présent. Maintenant elle est aveuglée par les flashs des journalistes, des questions fusent de toutes parts : « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? », « Quelles émotions avez-vous ressenti lors de votre ultime duel ? », « Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes de retour au pays ? . Lily est au bord de l'effondrement. Heureusement, Elisabeth vient à son secours : «Lily est fatiguée, prenez rendez-vous avec son entraîneur. » Une voiture arrive au tournant du carrefour, elle s'arrête devant la petite troupe. Un des aurors ouvre la porte de l'automobile, Elisabeth y pénètre la première. Lily sent les deux mains de Maugrey lui attraper les épaules et la pousser à l'intérieur. Ce dernier s'y installe juste après elle. La voiture démarre en trombe sous le flash des photographes et les cris de la foule.  
  
  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Comme d'hab les rewiev sont recommander ! @ +  
  
LILY 


	5. CHAPITRE 5 :matinée mouvementée chez les...

Merci beaucoup à tout les rewriter ( Ccilia, Wingardium, Sailor, Mymye- Potter et Mythique Lueor) pour leurs messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir.  
  
Dans ce chapitre on retrouve nos chers amis les Weasley, dans une matinée en peu agitée par le tonus des jumeaux ! J'espère que ça va vous faire sourire, si vous riez je serai super contente. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ce chapitre.  
  
_ C'est le courrier !  
  
_Vite, vite, vite, faut-être les premiers !  
  
Au Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley, l'ambiance est au beau fixe. Il reste une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et les enfants de Molly et Arthur Weasley comptent bien profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de leurs moments de liberté avent de reprendre le chemin du Collège Poudlard.  
  
De plus, la semaine dernière, l'un des fils Weasley, Ron, a invité un de ses amis a passé le reste des vacances chez eux : un garçon petit, maigre, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux vert brillant et une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter. Il est célèbre dans le monde des sorciers pour avoir vaincu un terrible mage, Lord Voldemort, à l'âge de un an. Ce miracle lui a valu le surnom de « survivant ». Or, ces 2 derniers mois, ce même Lord Voldemort est réapparu et a plongé le monde de la sorcellerie dans un enfer pré naissant.  
  
Mais ce ne sont pas ces évènements qui inquiètent les habitants du Terrier, cette petite maison à l'architecture complexe qui ne tient debout que par la magie. Pour l'instant, l'unique préoccupation de tout ce beau monde est d'être le premier à aller chercher le courrier, faut-il faire les course pour y arriver.  
  
_ Pousse-toi Fred !  
  
_Mais laisse-moi passer George !  
  
Deux tornades rousses descendent les escaliers, bousculant Molly Weasley au passage.  
  
_Fred, George, faite attention, crie leur mère.  
  
Fred et George Weasley sont jumeaux. Ils ont 17 ans et vont entrer au septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard.  
  
_Je vais arriver le premier, fanfaronne George.  
  
_Pas si je te fais un croche-pied, retroque son frère.  
  
Et « VLAM ! » L'un des jumeaux tombe de tout son long sur le carrelage de la cuisine, mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire. Il sort sa baguette magique et cri : TARENTALLEGRA. Les jambes du second jumeau se mettent alors à danser toutes seules, et pendant que Fred entame un petit pas de polka, son frère coure à la fenêtre et ramasse le courrier.  
  
_Lettre du ministère pour Papa, Tiens Fred, Percy a reçu une lettre de sa petite amie.Si on l'ouvrait.  
  
_Ouais, reprend l'autre en plein milieu d'un French cancan effréné, cache- là dans ta veste !  
  
Les autres membres de la famille ainsi que leur invité viennent de descendre eux aussi pour prendre le petit déjeuner et sont secoués d'un fou rire silencieux devant l'adresse soudaine de Fred pour les danses de cabaret.  
  
_T'imaginent, reprend George, les aveux enflammés de Pénélope : Oh, mon Percy, que je t'aime et quel bon ministre de la magie tu feras.Rien de plus romantique.  
  
_Euh, George, demande Fred, ça te dérangerai pas d'arrêter de me faire danser, c'est que je fatigue moi.  
  
Maintenant, les jambes de Fred l'entraînent dans un Twist spectaculaire digne d'un Twister professionnel.  
  
_ Ben pourquoi ? Tu danse tellement bien, ironise son frangin.  
  
_ Non mais c'est fini oui, s'écrie une voix dans leurs dos.  
  
Percy, l'ex préfet en chef de la famille, vient d'arriver dans la cuisine, l'air furieux.  
  
_ « finite incantatem », dit-il.  
  
Les jambes de Fred cessent enfin de gigoter et celui-ci, désarçonné, tombe le cul par terre sur le sol de la cuisine.  
  
_Merci Percy, tu vois que tu peux être un chic type quand tu veux.  
  
_Ca suffit Fred, le coupe son frère aîné, George donne-moi la lettre de Pénélope !  
  
_La lettre de Pénélope ? Quelle lettre de Pénélope ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parle Percy.  
  
_C'est vrai ça, reprend Fred qui s'est relevé du sol, de quoi tu parle ? Il y a pas de lettre pour toi.  
  
_Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile tous les deux.  
  
_Mais c'est vrai, dit Ron en venant au secours de ses frères, tu as dût rêver Percy, il n'y a jamais eu de lettre de Pénélope.  
  
_Ron, je te prierai de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.  
  
_Non mais Perce, s'exclame Charlie, le frère aîné de la maison qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie, s'ils te disent qu'il n'y a pas de lettre, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de lettre.  
  
_Mais vous me prenez tous pour un idiot à ce que je vois.  
  
Fred et George hochèrent gravement la tête. S'en est de trop pour Percy, il se jette sur George qui lance la lettre à Fred.  
  
_Tiens Ron, attrape, s'écrie Fred en la lançant à son jeune frère.  
  
Puis Ron la lance à Harry, qui la lance à Charlie, qui la lance à Bill et qui la donne à Ginny. Une bataille éclate dans la cuisine, la lettre passe de mains en mains, les rires peuplent le vieux chaudron et tous les recoins de l'office. Et Percy, tel un lion a qui on a volait son repas, court en tous sens, grogne, rugit, montre des dents, mort pour récupérer son bien.  
  
_Non mais c'est quoi ce cirque, crie une voix aiguë provenant du living ; Madame Weasley vient d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle est très en colère et fond en lamentations devant ses enfants.  
  
_Non mais vraiment Fred, George, vous vous comportez comme des gamins de 6 ans, à votre âge, si vous mûrissiez un petit peu. Bill, Charlie, je pensais que vous étiez raisonnable, vous êtes les aînés, montrez un peu le bon exemple. Ron, si au lieu de t'amuser, tu révisais un peu tes leçons de l'année dernière, crois-moi cela te serai beaucoup plus utile. Et Ginny, ma parole, je vois bien qu'avec les garçons, mademoiselle se conduise comme un petit diable. Hein, votre père serait fier de vous, comptez sur moi pour le lui dire ce soir. Franchement !  
  
Elle reprit son souffle :  
  
_Maintenant Harry, mon chéri, Peux-tu rendre sa lettre à Percy, je sais bien que tout ce chahut n'soit pas de ta faute.  
  
Harry s'avance vers Percy et lui tend la lettre de sa petite amie, légèrement chiffonnée. Percy la lui arrache des mains et monte dans sa Chambre en s'y enfermant à double tours.  
  
_Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a d'autre au courrier, reprend George.  
  
Pour lui l'incident est clos, mais sa mère ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et pendant que Bill et Charlie mettent la nappe, que Harry et Ron sortent les assiettes et les bols et que Ginny s'occupe des couverts, Molly ne cesse de lancer aux jumeaux des regards inquisiteurs.  
  
_Oh ben ça alors, s'exclament les 2 frères à l'unisson.  
  
Toute la famille se fige, Ron demande :  
  
_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
_Vous devinerez jamais qui est en première page de la gazette du sorcier.  
  
  
  
J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. C'est vrai que c'est pas un chapitre fondamental mais ça fait un peu d'action .  
  
REWIEW : oui comme à chaque fois je ne dis certainement pas non.  
  
@+  
  
LILY 


	6. CHAPITRE 6:L'article de la gazette des s...

Je remercie encore une fois tous les rewriteur pour leurs messages qui me font très plaisir Et je continue ma petite histoire BONNE LECTURE !  
  
_ Alors qui ? , demande Bill.  
  
_J'espère que Rita Skeeter n'a pas encore écrit un de ses satanés articles sur Moi, s'exclame Harry.  
  
_Non Harry ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !  
  
_Donc, qui est en première page de la gazette ? , S'impatiente Charlie.  
  
_ Lily Snape  
  
Bill et Charlie lâchent la nappe qui vole un peu plus loin pour atterrir en boule sur le buffet. Ron laisse tomber une assiette qui se casse dans un bruit sourd. Tous trois accourent vers les jumeaux. Madame Weasley se détourne de ses fourneaux, essuie ses mains sur son tablier et avance vers ses fils, tous serrés les uns contre les autres et jouant des coudes afin de lire l'article.  
  
_Lily Snape. Qui-est-ce ? , Demande Harry incrédule.  
  
Ginny lui fait signe de s'asseoir et, s'asseyant à son tour, elle lui explique :  
  
_C'est la nouvelle championne du monde de duel depuis une semaine. Quand les sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre ont appris la nouvelle, ça était la fête pendant trois jours. Depuis cent ans, aucun anglais n'a réussi à remporter la coupe, d'habitude la victoire se jouent entre les Allemands et les Français. En plus, je crois qu'elle a seize ans. Bill était impressionné. Le Duel était retransmis à la BBC des sorciers : les garçons n'ont pas décollé de la sphère dans laquelle ils l'ont regardé. C'est vrai qu'elle était impressionnante. Le détenant du titre, Von Horneïr, transpirait à grosse goutte. Elle a été fantastique.  
  
A présent Ginny est aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle regarde Harry une dernière fois avant de baisser les yeux, ses longs cheveux roux cachant son visage.  
  
_ Oui, et si maîtresse d'elle-même, complète Molly Weasley, elle n'a pas fait un seul faux pas.  
  
_ Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une joueuse de Quidditch, je deviendrai fan tout de suite, s'exclame George. _ Seize ans, Harry, tu te rends compte, dit Bill, elle a juste un an de plus que Ron et toi et tu as vu ce qu'elle fait ! J'étais estomaqué quand je l'ai vu donner le coup de grâce à Von Horneïr.  
  
_ Elle l'a tué ! ?, Le coupe Harry effaré.  
  
_ Non, mais il est tombé dans les pommes, il a dût avoir une sacré secousse, lui explique Ron.  
  
_ Mais il arrive que, dans certains duels, il y est des morts, surtout dans une compétition d'un si haut niveau, complète Charlie.  
  
_ C'est un sport extrêmement dangereux. Si j'étais la mère de cette enfant, je ne la laisserai certainement pas faire ce qu'elle a fait, dit Mrs Weasley.  
  
_ Et que dit l'article, demande Harry.  
  
Chaque fois c'est la même chose, pense-t-il, je parais stupide parce que je ne connais rien des évènements qui se produise quand je ne suis pas dans le monde des sorciers, quelle plaie d'avoir pour seule famille des moldus aussi bornés qu'ignorants en matière de magie.  
  
_ Apparemment elle est revenue hier soir à Londres, il y avait beaucoup de monde pour l'accueillir et elle n'a pas fait de commentaire, a vrai dire elle a l'air fatigué . regardez la photo !  
  
Et Fred pose, sur la table, une photo d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, aux traits fatigués et à la mine apeurée. Malgré sa nervosité évidente, Harry constate qu'elle est particulièrement jolie. George semble être du même avis que lui : ses yeux sont plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire et Harry jurerai que son c?ur bat plus vite.  
  
_C'est dommage que l'on n'est pas été au courant plus tôt de sa venue en Angleterre, on serait aller la voir.  
  
_George, c'est un être humain, elle n'a pas besoin que les gens lui courent après sans cesse. La pauvre ! Avec toutes les émotions qu 'elle a du ressentir, elle aurait plutôt besoin d'être avec sa famille.  
  
Ce mot « Famille » fit tilleter Harry.  
  
_Oui maman, n'empêche que je rêve de la rencontrer, avec un peu de chance, on connaît bien Harry ! Ron semble avoir aussi remarqué l'étrange comportement de George car il chuchote à l'oreille de Harry en riant :  
  
_Je soupçonne George d'être amoureux de la photo de Lily.  
  
_Ron, répond plus sérieusement Harry, Lily Snape.. Tu crois qu'elle est de la famille de. sa fille peut-être.  
  
_Ne me parle pas de lui ! On est en vacance je te ferai dire.Puis c'est impossible, il ne peut pas avoir un membre de sa famille aussi brillant, aussi super. Et de toutes façons, qu'elle femme voudrai bien de lui hein! ? , Ironise son ami.  
  
Harry se sent rassuré, Ron a raison, qui pourrez bien avoir fait un enfant à son professeur de potion ? .Personne, à moins d'être fou !  
  
  
  
Bon ben voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu et n'oubliez pas, comme d'habitude les rewiew.  
  
BYE BYE  
  
LILY 


	7. CHAPITRE 7:quidditch

Merci à tous les rewriter, aujourd'hui chapitre sans grande importance mais qui sert de lien pour le prochain on y retrouve la définition de quidditch pour ceux qui aurait oublié mais ça m'étonnerai quand même.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Le reste de la journée se passe calmement, même tellement calme que, durant le déjeuner, la famille Weasley et son hôte ont droit a un concert privé de tuyaux orchestré par la goule du « Terrier » résident au grenier.  
  
Après le dégnomemage quotidien du jardin, où les petites voix assourdissantes des gnomes criant « fishmoilapaix » crèvent les tympans des principaux intéressés ; Les jumeaux, Ron et Harry se pressent, leurs balais à la main, vers le petit pré acheté par monsieur Weasley afin de se préserver des regards indiscrets des voisins.  
  
Les garçons y organisent un match de Quidditch improvisé, le sport le plus populaire du monde des sorciers.  
  
Une équipe de Quidditch est composée de sept joueurs : _ 3 poursuiveurs se passant le Souafle, balle de cuir, destiné à marquer des buts- chaque but vaut 10 points. _ 2 Batteurs qui protégent les joueurs de leur équipe des Cognards, balles noires ensorcelées qui désarçonnent tout joueur de son balai. _1 gardien qui protégent les buts du Souafle. _1 attrapeur qui doit absolument saisir une minuscule balle dorée qui fille à la vitesse de la lumière et qui est appelée Vif d'or - attraper le vif d'or vaut 150 points et sonne l'arrêt du match.  
  
Peu après le début du jeu, Charlie rejoint ses frères et leur ami. A l'époque où il était à Poudlard, Charlie était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, une des maisons de l'école où les élèves sont envoyés par le choixpeau, un étrange chapeau qui résonne tout seul et qui est doué d'une sagesse remarquable. Mais Charlie était plus que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, il était une grande célébrité du Collège ainsi que un modèle pour tous les fans de Quidditch de l'établissement.  
  
Depuis 4 ans, c'est Harry qui tient le rôle d'attrapeur dans l'équipe, et il est, lui aussi, très doué. Les jumeaux, eux, jouent aux postes de Batteurs depuis plus de 6 ans. Cependant, cette année, un poste reste à pourvoir. Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe, a quitté l'école depuis maintenant un an, et le poste de Gardien est toujours vacant. Harry pense que Ron aimerait bien devenir le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
C'est au tour de Harry de voler ; Il enfourche son balai, un superbe éclair de feu, le meilleur balai de course du marché mondial que son parrain lui a offert lors de sa troisième année d'étude à Poudlard. A chaque fois que Harry vole sur son balai, il ressent un plaisir absolu, le balai réagit au moindre mouvement de son propriétaire. Il atterrit peu après et aperçoit le regard envieur de Charlie.  
  
_Tu veux l'essayer Charlie ?  
  
Et il lui tend son balai avec un grand sourire.  
  
L'éleveur de Dragon ne se fait pas prier, il remercie Harry et s'envole dans la minute qui suit.  
  
Les autres peuvent lire sur son visage un plaisir, une extase évidente.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu Charlie voler et c'était toujours demander pourquoi Olivier Dubois, avec qui il s'était entraîné depuis 4 ans, lui avait systématiquement dit que Charlie Weasley aurait pu devenir l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre : Le frère aîné de la famille vole tel un faucon guettant sa proie, d'une légèreté et d'une élégance rare , la qualité du balai ne fait que rendre plus impressionnante encore son don pour le Quidditch !  
  
Au bout d'un long moment, ce dernier redescend du ciel et remercie encore une fois Harry en lui rendant son balai, une nette expression d'envie sur sa face.  
  
Ce n'est que vers 19h00, après une longue après-midi en plein air, épuisés mais épanouis, que les garçons prennent le chemin du retour.  
  
Rentrer à la maison, ils évincent le salon où les cris de madame Weasley se confondent au fou rire contenu de son mari, revenu de son travail au ministère, au département des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu. Ils s'installent sur les marches de l'escalier tortueux du « terrier » où Bill et Ginny écoute déjà la conversation agitée de leurs parents.  
  
_Tu te rends compte, Arthur, cela fait des semaines que Percy attend sa lettre et tes fils et ta fille n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de la lui cacher . tu trouve ça normal !?  
  
_Ma chérie, écoute-moi.  
  
_Non, Arthur, ça suffit, arrête de tous minimiser à chaque fois, tu vas leur parler sinon.  
  
_Sinon.  
  
Puis plus un bruit, un silence comme jamais il n'y a eu au « Terrier. Les enfants Weasley et Harry rebroussent chemin et osent enfin renter dans le salon. Ils surprennent Monsieur Weasley embrassant sa femme.  
  
_OUH OUH OUH . M'man. Papa . s'exclame en éclatant de rire les jumeaux.  
  
Molly se retire des bras de son époux, visiblement gênée, rougit et dit d'une voix qu'elle veut légère :  
  
_Allez, à table !  
  
  
  
J'espère que ça vous à plus  
  
@+pour la suite .  
  
LILY 


	8. CHAPITRE 8:bagarre

Merci à Mystique Luoer et à juliepotter et aussi à Ccilia pour leurs encouragements aller vous êtes prêt pour une bagarre Dudley/Harry.  
  
C'est parti et BONNE LECTURE à tous !  
  
  
  
Le dîner fut des plus délicieux.  
  
Le soir, dans son lit, Harry pense que les vacances sont sur le point de se terminer, dans une semaine précisément, et chaque été, les meilleurs moments qu'il passe sont ceux passés au « terrier ». Il n'aura jamais assez de sa vie pour remercier les Weasley pour tous ce qu'ils lui avaient apporté.  
  
Le début des vacances, comme chaque année d'ailleurs, avait été un cauchemar.  
  
L'ambiance au 4 privet drive n'avait jamais été aussi détestable. Il s'était encore frotté à l'oncle Vernon. Son cousin Dudley n'avait pas perdu un gramme, ce qui est normal quand on passe la moitié de sa vie à manger et l'autre moitié à regarder la TV, et la tante Pétunia semblait persuadée qu'il avait jeté un sort qui faisait enfler Dudley pour se venger des coups de canne, accessoire de l'uniforme de l'école de son fils et dont ce dernier ne se séparait jamais, que son cousin lui donnait systématiquement sur la tête pendant les repas ou pour le réveiller aux aurores, le matin.  
  
Le pire avait été peut-être la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre les deux cousins, un vendredi soir.  
  
Les Dursley étaient partis à un dîner d'affaire concernant l'entreprise de perceuse de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Dudley et Harry étaient donc restés seul à la maison avec, pour Dudley, un énorme gâteau au chocolat et une montagne de cassettes-vidéo louées pour l'occasion et, pour Harry, un misérable morceau de pain et la menace de se faire découper en rondelles s'il s'avisait d'embêter son cousin.  
  
Après avoir mangé à la hâte sa maigre pitance, il était monté dans sa chambre et s'était penché à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Hedwige, sa chouette d'un plumage de neige, qu'il avait chargé d'apporter une lettre à Hagrid, le garde de chasse de Poudlard et son ami de longue date (sa première année d'étude de la magie exactement).  
  
Quand tout à coup, il avait entendu un énorme fracas provenant du salon, ainsi que les cris de désespoirs de Dudley. Il était alors sorti de sa chambre et avait couru jusqu'au living : l'énorme gâteau au chocolat de la tante Pétunia venait de s'écraser sur le canapé tout neuf acheté quelques semaines plus tôt par l'oncle Vernon. Dudley, la main toute tachée de chocolat, l'avait fait tomber par « inadvertance » en voulant se servir une part deux fois plus grosse que sa bouche sans, pour autant, rater une minute du film d'action qu'il était en train de regarder.  
  
A la vue de Harry dans l'embarrure de la porte, Dudley était devenu rouge cramoisie, comme l'oncle Vernon quand il était en colère, ses yeux lancés des éclairs menaçants et ses lèvres et son triple menton tremblaient de fureur.  
  
Et avant même qu'il est pu comprendre ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Dudley l'avait projeté par terre devant la cheminée. Son cousin était maintenant écumant de rage.  
  
Ce ne fut après qu'un tourbillon de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, morcelé de quelques griffures et morsures.  
  
Dudley se débattait tel un beau diable et lui, tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger la face avec tous les objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée : le miroir offert par la tante Marge, le cadre où dormait la photo du mariage de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, les CDS démodés de l'oncle Vernon, les cousins tachés de chocolat du canapé.mais tous était systématiquement détruit par Dudley dans la seconde qui suivait.  
  
Quand les Dursley étaient revenus de leur cocktail, ils avaient retrouvé le salon saccagé, leur neveu couvert de plaies et de bosses et leur fils avec un ?il au beurre noir.  
  
La tante pétunia s'était jetée sur son « Dudlynouché »et l'avait traîné à la salle de bain pour le soigner. L'oncle Vernon s'était occupé de lui ; La punition avait été très dure : enfermer dans sa chambre, avec juste de quoi manger le matin et le soir et interdiction de retourner dans cette école de fou.  
  
C'est en remerciant les dieux qu'il avait vu arriver, quelques jours après, Errol, le hibou de la famille Weasley. Les Dursley n'avaient fait aucune difficulté pour le laisser partir, surtout quand il avait donné l'illusion à l'oncle Vernon qu'il allait écrire à son parrain : un dangereux meurtrier du monde des sorciers.  
  
De plus, sa « famille » n'était pas du toute mécontente qu'il les quitte pour aller chez son ami, comme l'avait fait penser la dernière phrase que l'oncle Vernon lui avait lancé quand M. Weasley était venu le chercher dans une voiture empreinte au ministère : « Allez du vent, tu vas voir l'été prochain !»  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Lily, ma petite héroïne.  
  
LILY 


	9. CHAPITRE 9: retour au manoir

Il fait jour. Les faibles rayons du soleil éclairent les jardins à la Française et pénètrent dans les grandes pièces d'un vieux manoir de pierre blanche situé au 13 Kensington road, dans le quartier français du centre de Londres.  
  
Lily se réveille à peine, son visage chatouillé par le brin de lumière passant à travers la fente de son rideau. Elle sort enfin de son lit et ouvre la fenêtre. Elle se penche légèrement à l'extérieur. Le jardin n'a jamais été aussi beau, avec cet hauts massifs encadrant les flots voluptueux de la fontaine placée au centre des parterres de fleurs. Quand elle était petite, elle aimait courir toute l'après-midi dans ce jardin, les hautes herbes caressant ses petits mollets nus et sa robe virevoltante autour d'elle. Elle sent venir à ses narines les odeurs d'autrefois ; Le doux parfum de la rosée du matin, le vent aux milles senteurs entraînant avec lui les odeurs des magasins de la rue d'à coté : les pêches, les pains aux chocolats fraîchement sortis du four. Elle entend déjà parvenir à ses oreilles les cris d'Elisabeth lui disant : « Lily, ne te penche pas t'en que ça, tu vas tomber un de ces jours ! »  
  
Elle se dégage finalement de la fenêtre et passe à la salle de bain faire un brin de toilettes. Elle s'habille rapidement et descend le grand escalier de style Elisabéthain qui mène au hall d'entrée et qui donne sur la salle à manger. En traversant les différentes pièces, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que rien ne semble avoir bouger de place depuis sa dernière visite il y a 3 ans, comme si la maison avait été inhabitée durant ces quelques années. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle découvre un elfe de maisons, qu 'elle ne connaît pas, en train de mettre le couvert. Elle en est intriguée.  
  
_ Bonjour miss, dit l'elfe de sa voix aigu - Lily en tire la conclusion qu'elle a affaire à une femelle- Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
  
_Oui merci, mon père est déjà levé ?  
  
_Monsieur est parti très tôt, ce matin   
  
_Ah bon ! Où est-il allé ?  
  
_Monsieur a dit à Winky que c'est une mission très secrète, Winky est une bonne elfe de maison, elle garde les secrets de son maître !  
  
_Mais je suis sa fille, tu peux me dire où il est aller.  
  
_Monsieur m'a recommandé de ne rien dire à qui que se soit, Winky est une bonne elfe de maison, elle ne divulguera pas les secrets de son maître !  
  
_ mais enfin c'est insensé.  
  
Lily ne sait plus quoi penser, où sont donc passer tous les elfes de son enfance ? Quand elle était encore la maîtresse de maison et que tous lui faisait confiance ! Timmy, Juby, Loty, Que sont-ils devenus? Elle s'en inquiète auprès de Winky qui d'un seul coup devient beaucoup plus aimable : _ Monsieur les a libérés ; aujourd'hui ils sont en retraite et monsieur leur verse une pension tous les mois.  
  
Voilà qui ne ressemble pas au habitude de son père !  
  
_Et toi d'où viens-tu ?  
  
Elle apprend ainsi que Winky est l'ancien elfe de maison d'un certain monsieur Croupton, placé à un haut poste au ministère de la magie, cet homme est mort il y a 1 ans- ce qui équivaut à la réapparition de Voldemort, pense Lily- Entre temps son ancien maître l'avait renvoyé et, avec son ami Dobby -dont le nom n'était pas inconnu à Lily-, elle s'était retrouvée au collège Poudlard l'année où avait eut lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers- grand évènement médiatique dont Lily avait entendu parler dans le journal- qui opposé 3 grandes écoles de la sorcellerie : Drumstang, Beauxbatons et Poudlard bien sur. Lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi, un garçon était mort. Elle avait ensuite découvert le fils de son ancien maître, sur lequel elle avait dût veiller, mort. Elle avait fait une longue dépression mais « monsieur » avait été assez aimable pour la prendre sous sa tutelle et aujourd'hui, bien que toujours libre et ayant un salaire, elle se sente véritablement chez elle.  
  
_Est-ce que miss veut son petit déjeuner ? demande l'elfe  
  
_Oui, bien sur, merci Winky.  
  
Et quand une fois servi, elle se retrouve seule dans la salle à manger, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son père n'est pas dans son état normal :  
  
Non seulement il libert des elfes de maison qui servaient la maison depuis des siècles mais en plus, il a eu une façon bien étrange de l'accueillir hier soir :  
  
L'ambiance dans la voiture avait été des plus glaciales. Elisabeth n'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet et Maugrey n'avait pas cessé de l'observer pendant tout le chemin comme si elle allait sortir sa baguette et s'éclipser sous ses yeux. Elle avait vu s'approcher le vieux portail noir qui délimite l'étendu de l'immense parc de la résidence. Elle pouvait encore apercevoir, malgré l'heure tardive, les licornes broutant l'herbe grasse du jardin à la lisière du bois. Qui aurait pu imaginer que tant de merveille se trouve dans un endroit aussi chaotique que le centre de Londres ! La voiture avait enfin pénétré à l'intérieur de la cour d'honneur et avait décrivis un élégant arc de cercle devant le manoir. Un homme grand, aussi mince qu'elle, les cheveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux noirs assorti d'une lueur froide, les attendait sur le perron du château : c'était son père. Quand elle était sortie de la voiture et qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle s'apprêtait à monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour le rejoindre mais à peine eu-t-elle le pied sur le premier degrés qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, un seul sourire, une seule parole. Elle avait cru recevoir un coup de poignard dans le c?ur. Pendant ce temps, le maître des lieux dévisageait l'auror d'un regard de dégoût, une haine renfermée, le même regard que lui avait réservé le mage dans le train. Maugrey lui rendait ses regards au centuple. Elisabeth, visiblement gênée, ne savait plus où se mettre.  
  
_Voilà Snape, lui avait lancé le chasseur de mage noir, je vous ai ramené votre fille, ma mission s'arrête ici !  
  
_ Maugrey, je vous croyais en retraite depuis le « regrettable incident » de l'année dernière, Enfin.je serai me souvenir du service que vous venez de me rendre, avait répondu Severus Snape d'une voie glaciale.  
  
L'auror écumait de rage. Puis sur le même ton, il lui avait dit :  
  
_Viens Lily, on rentre !  
  
Elle était au bord des larmes. Lui, son père, lui faire un accueil si froid. Dire qu'elle avait tant aspiré à le revoir depuis 3 ans. Quelle déception, pire qu'elle humiliation, elle avait ressenti alors.la circulation de son sang s'était accélérée dans ses veines. Elle l'avait néanmoins suivi à l'intérieur de l'habitation, suivis par Elisabeth. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermer la porte derrière eux, qui lui avait enfin sourit puis lui avait caressé la joue du revers de sa main. A partir de ce moment-là, toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait de son humiliant accueil l'avait quitté aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle lui avait quasiment sauté dans les bras. Cette réaction, l'ayant surpris, l'avait fait reculer d'un pas sous le poids. Il avait ensuite fait la bise à Elisabeth et les avait regardées toutes les deux, sans un mot. Son visage exprimait la joie qu'il avait à les retrouver. Il les avait ensuite escortées jusqu'au salon, et leur avait demandé des nouvelles de leur voyage. Pendant que Beth lui racontait les péripéties de la semaine passée, elle s'était senti partir pour le monde des rêves, elle avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Elle ne se souvient plus de rien après, sauf une phrase que son père avait prononcée, sûrement quand il l'avait porté jusque sa chambre : « dors- bien, mon enfant, je suis fier de toi »  
  
N'empêche, pense-t-elle, son comportement me semble vraiment étrange, Pourquoi n'ose-t-il pas monter ses sentiments envers sa fille en public ?  
  
  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolé pour le retard  
  
N'oubliez pas les rewiev  
  
A bientôt  
  
LILY 


	10. CHAPITRE 10: la découverte de lily

Alors, comme promis, je vous envoie le 10ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et BONNE LECTURE  
  
Lily consacre le reste de sa matinée à l'étude. Elle s'installe dans la bibliothèque, la pièce la plus gigantesque du manoir, chose qui va de soit vu la passion que mènent les propriétaires du domaine pour la lecture. Haute d'une dizaine de mètres, d'une longueur équivalente à huit mètres, ce cabinet est l'un des plus impressionnants dans le monde des sorciers avec celui du ministère de la magie. Les étagères, couvrant toute la surface du mur, sont étalées sur deux niveaux ; Ces deux étages sont reliés par des échelles de fer permettant de se hisser sur la plate-forme qui fait le tour de la salle.  
  
Depuis de nombreuses années, la famille Snape, voyageant aux quatre coins du monde, avait ramené des milliers d'écrits pour la plus part inédit en Grande-Bretagne. Lily est, en quelque sorte, l'héritière du travail acharné de ses ancêtres pour rendre leur bibliothèque la plus complète du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Elle s'installe à la table de bois massif du centre de la pièce, les bras chargés de livres qu'elle a trouvé dans la section « livres scolaires » ce qui d'ailleurs l'a fort étonné. Certains de ces ouvrages lui seront fort utiles pour suivre ses cours à Poudlard : _ Livre des sorts et enchantements-niveau 7. _Les forces du mal, comment s'en protéger ? _Arts et subtilités des potions.  
  
Il lui manque cependant quelques livres. Elle ira les acheter avec Elisabeth sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle s'apprête à tremper sa plume de l'encrier après avoir ouvert son livre à la page 33 quand son regard s'arrête sur une lourde porte de bois de chêne: la porte du bureau de son père, l'endroit même où il referme tous ses livres sur la magie noire. Une irrésistible envie la démange d'aller y jeter un coup d'?il. Finalement elle baisse la tête et se met à écrire sur sa feuille de parchemin. « De toute façon cela ne sert à rien de vouloir y aller, papa ferme toujours son bureau à clé, se dit-elle » Mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle cherche frénétiquement sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Ses doigts finissent par la tâter. Sa curiosité est plus forte que tout, maintenant elle ne peut plus quitter des yeux la grande porte qui semble la narguer : « vas s'y Lily, viens m'ouvrir si tu en as tellement envie, allez ce n'est pas une petite porte dans mon genre qui va te résister ! » Lily, sa baguette à la main, n'est plus qu'à un mètre de la porte. Elle sait que son père n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'elle se soit introduit dans son bureau, surtout par effraction, mais bon il ne serait certainement pas de retour avant ce soir, ce n'est qu'un petit coup d'?il après tout, juste un petit coup d'?il. _Alohomora, murmure-t-elle, l'extrémité de sa baguette frôlant la serrure d'acier de la porte. Un petit bruit de mécanisme se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre dans un crissement. Elle pénètre enfin dans le bureau, une pièce de dimension moyenne comportant des rayonnages où sont rangés nombres de dossier, la plus part d'entre eux sont de couleurs vertes et abordent sur leurs couvertures le même insigne, un P entouré d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un aigle et d'un serpent. « L'emblème de l'école Poudlard, pense aussitôt Lily, mais pourquoi aurait-il tant de dossier concernant Poudlard ? . Elle saisit la première chemise qu'il lui passe par la main et l'ouvre à la première page :  
  
_Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard.  
  
elle en pris un second et lit :  
  
_Marcus Flint, Serpentard.  
  
Apparemment ce sont des dossiers d'élèves, tous de la maison Serpentard. Elle range les deux fichiers à leur place et avance un peu plus à l'intérieur de la salle, elle contourne un immense globe des constellations où les planètes du système solaire bougent en temps réels, et s'approche d'un vieux bureau dont le bois commence à s'user et où sont empilés quelques dizaines de feuilles de parchemin. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir noir qui fait face au bureau et commence à examiner certains parchemins, cela ne peut être que des copies qu'un élève rendu à son professeur. Elle repose le parchemin et en prend un autre d'une autre pile, celui-ci est recouvert de remarques plus ou moins sévères écrites à l'encre rouge. Lily reconnut avec stupeur que cette écriture est celle de son père.  
  
Elle comprend tout d'un seul coup : les prières de son père pour qu'elle revienne en Angleterre, son inscription à Poudlard et son passage d'une classe, le fait que Winky ait travaillé à Poudlard, la section « livres scolaires » dans la bibliothèque, les dossiers des Serpentards et les copies des élèves corrigeaient à l'encre rouge. Son père est professeur au Collège Poudlard. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Lui manque-t-il de confiance à ce point ! ? Dans son trouble, elle se lève trop vite et fait tomber une lettre déjà ouverte, elle la ramasse et découvre qu'elle a été envoyée par le service de la justice des sorciers à son père. Parce qu'en plus de lui cacher son métier, il a des ennuies avec la justice maintenant ! Elle s'apprête à lire la lettre quand elle entend une voix glaciale derrière elle qui fait son sang se figer :  
  
_ Lily, Que fait-tu ici ?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! allez à la prochaine  
  
LILY 


	11. CHAPITRE 11: dispute entre père et fille

Merci encore pour toutes les review, ça fait plaisir. prêt pour une petite dispute entre père et fille. C'est parti !!! __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily se retourne brusquement et manque de renverser la pile de parchemins qui se trouve sur sa gauche. Un homme, tout habillé de noir, lui fait face et la foudroie du regard. Il lui dit de sa voix menaçante mais à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure : _ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bureau .  
  
_Papa.  
  
_non seulement tu t'introduis dans mon bureau par effraction et en plus tu lis mon courrier  
  
Son regard froid et pénétrant fixe la lettre du département de la justice magique qu'elle a encore à la main.  
  
_ attends, je vais t'expliquer.  
  
_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer, reprend l'homme en haussant la voix, les faits sont là. c'est tout ce que tu as appris pendant ces trois années : à fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui.  
  
_ mais tu ne comprends pas.  
  
Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son père, le regard toujours aussi menaçant, avance d'un pas ce qui la force à reculer d'un pas elle aussi. Il ne lui a jamais fait aussi peur. Elle fixe son regard, essayant de se nourrir de sa colère pour perdre sa peur et maîtriser son tremblement, ce qui se traduit pour le moment par les pores de sa peau remontant à la surface de ses bras.  
  
_ Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne jamais venir dans mon bureau ? Pourrais-tu une seule fois dans ta vie écouter ce que je te dis ?  
  
Il continue d'avancer. Lily se retrouve le dos collé au mur, sa main droite serre le rideau de la fenêtre et elle mors ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Pourtant elle continue de fixer le regard noir, insondable, de son père.  
  
_ si tu commence comme ça, tu finiras comme ta mère.  
  
Son c?ur se serre et son sang ne fait qu'un tour, non ça elle ne peut pas le supporter, elle se met à crier :  
  
_ Non, j'en ai assez de tes secrets, tu ne me dis rien, tu ne me fais pas confiance.Pas un mot sur ton passé, sur maman, j'en ai vraiment marre. Si je n'étais pas rentrée dans ton bureau je ne saurais toujours pas que tu es professeur à Poulard, je suis ta fille bordel tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance. et tes ennuis avec le ministère, parce que tu as bien des ennuis avec le ministère sinon ils ne t'écriraient pas, pas un mot non plus, pas une allusion, rien. Et tu comptais me le dire quand tout ça hein ? Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Et quand conteras-tu me révéler le nom de ma mère ? Sur ton lit de mort ? Et ton passé. oui tient parlons-s'en de ton foutu passé, Qu'est-ce qui fait que ce soit si secret pour que tu ne me dise rien ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu as violé une femme ? Tu ne veux rien me dire parce que ta place est à Azkaban et pas ici ? Et cette fameuse mission secrète dont personne ne doit être au courant à part les elfes de maison, tu comptes m'en toucher un mot peut-être ?  
  
Le visage de Severus Snape vire du livide au vert en passant par le rouge. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et il répond à sa fille sur le même ton qu'elle :  
  
_ Parce ce que tu crois que c'est si facile de parler de soi après tant d'évènements aussi terribles qu'éprouvants, tu n'as pas vécu au temps de Voldemort, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans la crainte du lendemain, tu ne sais rien et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça Et puis ta fichue mère, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense de ta mère ? tu ne sais pas tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, qu'elle nous a fait à tous les deux.  
  
_ Papa arrête, le supplie Lily, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Mais il ne l'écoute pas, il continue de hurler :  
  
_ Et baisse le regard. insolente !  
  
Maintenant ses yeux ont comme une lueur folle aux milieux des ses pupilles, il ne se contrôle plus, il lui donne une paire de gifles qui la fait tomber à genoux au sol. Il la regarde une seconde, la colère disparaît aussitôt de son visage, il se penche vers son enfant qui pleure toujours à genoux et la serre dans ses bras :  
  
_ Excuse-moi ma Lily, excuse-moi, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça !  
  
_ C'est moi, papa, hoquette sa fille, je t'ai cherché en te disant ça, je suis désolé.  
  
_ C'est fini, Lily, ne pleure plus.  
  
Des pas précipités résonnent dans la bibliothèque. Quand Snape aide sa fille à se mettre debout, Elisabeth arrive sur le seuil de la porte du bureau, essoufflée :  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous arrive tous les deux ? J'ai entendu vos cris depuis le rendez de chaussez.Lily, ça va ? , Reprit-elle en voyant le visage ravagé de larmes de sa filleule.  
  
_ Ça va aller Beth, répond Severus, quand j'ai vu que Lily s'était introduite dans mon bureau je me suis mis en colère, elle aussi et pour finir, je lui ai flanqué une paire de gifles.  
  
_ Tu lui as quoi ? ,S'exclame son amie indignée.  
  
Lily sent que le moment est propice pour les laisser tout seuls, sa marraine est déjà en train de se récrier sur son père et Severus a l'air dans sa journée la plus noire.  
  
Elle sort du bureau, sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière elle. Leurs cris à ces deux-là suffiraient à réveiller une armée.  
  
Bonne lecture ?  
  
Allez à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !  
  
LILY 


	12. CHAPITRE 12: la lettre de Nicholas

Je remercie tous les rewriters qui m'écrivent des petits messages aussi sympa les uns que les autres. Voilà comme ça je boucle la partie intro de l'histoire, les chapitres où tout va se mélanger vos bientôt commencer  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Une fois réfugiée dans le jardin, Lily sort de sa poche un petit livre de couleur bordeaux foncé, semblable à du sang séché. Elle a réussi à le prendre dans le bureau de son père, qui n'y a vu que du feu tant il était occupé à trouver une réponse bien cinglante aux remarques d'Elisabeth. Elle l'ouvre à la première page, il y est inscrit : initiation à la magie noire de Voldius le maléfique. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, elle a entre les mains son premier grimoire de magie des ténèbres. Elle referme le livre et caresse d'un air absent la couverture.  
  
Elle entend tout d'un coup un bruissement d'aile qui la fait sortir de sa rêverie. Elle range précipitamment le fascicule dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et regarde vers le ciel. Un hibou grand-duc d'un plumage d'un blanc immaculé se dirige, le vol majestueux, vers elle. Il atterrit en douceur sur le buisson de baies rouges, à coté de sa chaise. Il porte une lettre à sa patte. La jeune fille lui détache la dépêche et courre à la volière pour lui ramener un biscuit. L'oiseau accueille ce présent avec plaisir et fait honneur au festin que représente le gâteau pour lui. Il remercie Lily par un hululement et s'envole de nouveau au-dessus de la cime des arbres.  
  
La duelliste fait tourner la lettre entre ses doigts, puis fait mine de s'intéresser à son contenu. Elle retourne la lettre et observe le cachet de cire qui ferme le pli : vert avec un M doré étincelant au centre du sceau. Elle décachette la missive et en sort un feuillet de parchemin. Elle lit :  
  
Chère Lily  
  
Je suis heureux de te savoir de retour au pays après tant d'années d'éloignement. J'ai été impressionné par ta prestation au moment de la finale à Versailles contre Von Horneïr. Tu as fait Honneur aux sorciers d'Angleterre. J'ai appris par mon père que tu rentre à Poudlard en septième année ; Il se trouve que je quitte Drumstang pour Poudlard. Je rentre moi aussi en septième année. Je serai ravi que l'on soit dans la même maison : Serpentard bien sur. Cela nous rappellera tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble quand nous étions des enfants ! Si l'envie t'en prend, passe donc au manoir, toute la famille sera ravie de vous accueillir ton père et toi. Quand vas-tu sur le chemin de Traverse, nous pourrions acheter nos fournitures ensemble ?  
  
Amitiés, ton ami Nicholas.  
  
"Nicholas", murmure Lily. Aussitôt, l'image d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blanc, impeccablement coiffés, et aux yeux bleu-gris, où une lueur métallique brille continuellement, lui vient en tête. Nicholas, son ami d'enfance, son camarade de tous les instants, que d'heures ils avaient passés à jouer ensemble ! Nombres de fois aussi ils s'étaient disputés, se tirant les cheveux, se mettant à terre l'un et l'autre ! Et leur distraction favorite : embêter le petit frère de Nicholas avant que sa mère ne vienne les chasser de la chambre du benjamin de la famille. Elle se souvient encore du chemin qu'ils prenaient quand ils rentraient de l'école pour aller chez Nicholas où un bon goûter les attendait à la cuisine. Ils faisaient ensuite leurs devoirs ensemble, s'amusaient ensemble, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne la chercher pour la ramener chez eux où Elisabeth les attendait. Nicholas a raison, tous ce qui à trait à lui, me rappelle que de bons souvenirs, se dit-elle. Elle est tellement absorber par ses pensées qu'elle n'entend pas son père arriver derrière elle.  
  
_Tiens, une lettre de Nicholas !  
  
Lily sursaute et se retourne vivement.  
  
_ C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'entends jamais venir, tu as appris à supprimer le bruit de tes pas par je ne sais quelle potion dont tu as le secret ; très utile pour surprendre les élèves en pleins grands délits à Poudlard !  
  
L'homme sourit.  
  
_ Aller viens, rentrons, Elisabeth nous attend. et tu peux écrire à ton ami Nicholas que Beth t'emmène lundi sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
@ bientôt  
  
LILY 


	13. CHAPITRE 13: rencontres

Chapitre 4 : rencontres  
  
Lundi, la famille Snape se réunit sur le chemin de Traverse, la plus grande rue commerçante des sorciers, le seul endroit de Londres où il est possible de se procurer chaudrons, plumes, parchemins, grimoires et baguettes magiques. Ils commencent par aller chez Gringott, la banque des sorciers. Lily piaffe d'impatience, il est 14h00 et dans 1h30, elle a rendez-vous avec Nicholas devant Fleury et Bott, la librairie où les étudiants de la magie achètent leurs livres de classe. Severus Snape a également l'air pressé et sa fille pense qu'il aura tôt fait de leur fausser compagnie après avoir retirer de l'argent chez Gringott. Pour aller où ? Elle n'en sait rien, sûrement encore une de ses mystérieuses entrevues. Seule Elisabeth semble perplexe. Ce qui reste étrange aux yeux de sa filleule : d'habitude Beth est toujours enthousiasmée, telle une enfant, dès qu'il s'agit de se plonger dans le monde de la magie. Cependant elle ne s'est jamais complètement adapté à la vie des magiciens, surtout qu'elle ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ainsi elle a toujours refusé de venir habiter au manoir de son ami, même après la mort du grand-père de Lily qui lui a toujours été hostile, elle préfère avoir son appartement de célibataire dans le célèbre quartier de Covent Garden. Ils pénètrent enfin dans le grand hall d'entrée tout de marbres ocres de la banque Gringott. Lily observe des dizaines de bureaux où travaillent des gobelins, créatures chétives mais redoutables, principaux employés de la société. Son père se dirige vers le bureau du centre de la pièce qui semble faire guise d'accueil ; bien que le gobelin qui assume ce poste ne soit pas des plus souriants.  
  
_ Snape, coffre 891  
  
_Avez vous la clé, monsieur Snape ?  
  
_La voici  
  
Et l'homme sort une minuscule clé d'argent ciselée de sa cape et la pose dans la main tendue du gobelin. Ce dernier quitte son siège et avance vers l'une des innombrables portes qui jonchent le seuil de l'établissement.  
  
_ Tu n'as qu'à y aller Lily, lui dit son père, je déteste ces déplacements en wagonnet.  
  
_ On t'attend à l'extérieur, lui glisse sa marraine à l'oreille avant de saisir le bras de son meilleur ami et de l'entraîner vers la porte de sortie.  
  
La jeune fille ne se fait pas prier et, suivant son guide, elle prend place dans un wagonnet, semblable à ceux dont les mineurs se servaient pour ramener leurs charbons à la surface. L'être baisse le frein à main et le wagonnet commence à descendre sur les rails. La pente devient de plus en plus abrute. Le chariot prend de la vitesse et bientôt la rapidité est telle que Lily voit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de portes de coffres forts. Les chiffres circulant sous ses yeux s'embrouillent dans son cerveau à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Elle en est presque soulagée quand le wagonnet s'arrête enfin et que le gobelin annonce : « coffre 891 ». La créature s'avance vers la porte et passe la minuscule clé dans la serrure. La duelliste entend un déclique et voit la porte s'ouvrir devant elle dans un bruissement gazeux. Elle avance à l'intérieur du coffre. Soudain elle s'arrête, éblouit par la lumière qui s'échappe de la chambre forte. Une fois que ses yeux se sont habitués à l'éclairage, elle découvre avec stupeur l'origine de cette illumination : Dans ce coffre-fort, il y a près d'une centaine de piles de Galions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze. Les dimensions de la pièce en elle-même équivalaut à celle de sa chambre au manoir qui n'est pas de petite taille. Comment sa famille a-t-elle réussi à accumuler tant de richesses ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais elle peut rivaliser avec la famille de Nicholas, réputée pour être l'une des 10 plus grandes fortunes des Maisons de sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne. Remise de sa surprise, elle sort une bourse de cuir de dragon grise et la remplit de pièces. Le Gobelin, qui l'attend à la porte, l'invite à remonter dans le chariot et, après avoir refermer la porte du coffre et rendue la clé à sa propriétaire légitime, monte à son tour dans le wagonnet et desserre une nouvelle fois le frein à main. La benne suit sa route de rails et, quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se retrouve dans le vestibule avec la tête qui tourne et la ferme résolution qu'elle ne retournera plus jamais dans les souterrains de la banque. Elle se dirige vers la sortie, là où doivent l'attendre son père et sa marraine. Elle les aperçoit assis sur un banc derrière un arbre qui fait face à la banque et qui donne une belle vue sur le tortueux chemin de Traverse où l'impression que les boutiques poussent de travers est plus qu'une évidence. Elle se dirige vers eux, à pas feutrés comme le ferait un chat. Cependant elle s'arrête à trois pas derrière eux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Ils sont en grande conversation :  
  
_Severus, tu sais très bien que je déteste l'attitude de ses gens. je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux laisser ta propre fille aller chez cette famille de.  
  
_Doucement Beth, surveille ton langage, ces gens, comme tu dis, sont mes amis.  
  
_Ils ne méritent pas ton amitié, ils ont une attitude tout à fait intolérable.et tous semblent prouvé qu'ils élèvent leurs fils dans le même esprit.  
  
_Cela fait des années que Lily va régulièrement chez eux et il ne lui est jamais rien arrivé de fâcheux alors cesse de t'inquiéter !  
  
_Pour Lily, en effet, il ne s'est jamais rien produit mais toi Severus, tu ne peux pas dire que cet homme s'est toujours montré un modèle, Tu ne peux pas oublier tous ce qui s'est passés quand tu fréquentais assidûment ce genre de groupe.  
  
Lily a maintenant l'impression que son père cherche à fuir le regard d'Elisabeth. Jamais il ne lui aurait permis à elle de lui parler sur ce ton. Sa marraine exerce une sorte de magie propre à elle-même pour « dominer » le caractère de son ami de toujours. Elle aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur ce passé si mystérieux que ses proches cherchent par tous les moyens à lui cacher, mais Severus Snape s'est refermé comme une huître et la conversation en reste à ce point. Il est ridicule pour Lily de rester ainsi cachée, elle fait donc le tour du tronc et s'avance vers les deux adultes, essayant de garder un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
_ Tiens papa, dit-elle à son géniteur en lui tendant la bourse de cuir.  
  
Ce dernier remercie sa fille et se lève en annonçant qu'il doit se rendre à un rendez-vous au chaudron baveur, le bar du haut de la rue commerçante. Il donne la bourse à Elisabeth en la regardant dans les yeux une seconde, comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire à sa filleule, et s'éloigne à travers la foule des mages et des sorcières se pressant dans les magasins, en cette dernière semaine avant la rentrée. Lily entraîne alors sa marraine chez « madame guipure » afin d'acheter ses uniformes pour Poudlard.  
  
* Quand elles ressortent de la dernière boutique qu'elles ont visitée, les bras chargés de paquets, Lily regarde sa montre et annonce joyeusement que l'heure de son rendez-vous approche et qu'elles feraient bien de commencer à se diriger vers Fleury et Bott. Elisabeth n'a cependant pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme, et soudain elle repense à la conversation entre son père et sa marraine. Finalement elle se décide à parler à Beth :  
  
_ Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi voir Nick. Après tout, toi non plus, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps.  
  
Elle est surprise par le ton sec, quasi-hautain sur lequel lui répond sa marraine :  
  
_ Tu sais très bien que je n'aie jamais pu supporter la famille de ton ami : je trouve ses frères mal-élevés, sa mère fade et son père extrêmement arrogant.  
  
La jeune fille ne sait pas bien quoi répondre à cette réplique, tellement elle la laisse sans voix. Après ça, il lui paraît presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Elle hésite puis, pour finir, elle prend le parti de lui répondre :  
  
_ Je conçois que parfois ils doivent être durs à comprendre mais en vérité, une fois que tu les connais bien, ils sont comme tout le monde.  
  
_Avec les sorciers, pas avec les gens comme moi !  
  
_Beth.  
  
_N'y revient plus Lily, je te laisse devant chez Fleury et Bott à 15h30 un point c'est tout !  
  
_Comme tu veux, lui répond amèrement sa filleule.  
  
Elle accélère son pas pour dépasser Elisabeth, puis se retourne et lui lance d'un ton sarcastique:  
  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner, je serai trouver la route toute seule, je te retrouve ce soir au manoir.  
  
Maintenant c'est au tour de Beth d'être stupéfaite, elle s'arrête tout à coup et regarde d'un air déconcentré sa filleule s'éloignée à travers la foule.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily marche le plus vite possible, faisant complètement abstraction aux regards bienveillants que lui jettent les sorcières-mères de famille, à ceux étincelants des marmots en culottes courtes, et aux félicitations que les jeunes gens lui crient, ce qui ne fait que concentrer encore plus les regards de la foule sur elle. Dans sa colère, elle bouscule même quelques personnes qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, prenant à peine le temps de bredouiller quelques paroles d'excuses. Soudain, elle percute une autre jeune fille, les bras chargés de livres, qui se retrouve propulsée à terre. La colère de Lily s'envole d'un coup. Elle s'arrête puis se penche afin de s'excuser et d'aider l'adolescente à ramasser ses livres.  
  
_ Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention, laisse moi t'aider ! Une fois que tous les livres sont ramassés, la duelliste jette un premier regard sur la jeune fille : celle-ci est un peu plus jeune qu'elle, elle porte des vêtements moldus et ses cheveux broussailleux lui descendent jusqu'aux épaules. _ Encore désolé.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, merci de m'avoir aider à ramasser mes livres, au revoir.  
  
Et la jeune fille s'éloigne, laissant Lily seule. Elle reprend sa marche beaucoup plus calmement. Finalement, en arrivant devant la vitrine de chez Fleury et Bott, elle est prise de remords : Pauvre Beth, elle a peut- être raison après tout, apparemment la famille de Nick n'a pas toujours été un modèle de civilité d'après les rumeurs qu'elle a entendues et puis son père ne semblait pas donner tout à fait tord à Elisabeth tout à l'heure. « Oh! Et puis zut! , Se dit-elle, elle n'a pas besoin non plus de le prendre sur ce ton avec moi, c'est pas ma faute après tout si ils ne lui ont pas fait bonne impression, moi ça me fait plaisir de revoir Nick et puis voilà, je verrai ça avec elle ce soir. » Elle entre dans l'échoppe. De nombreux adolescents de son âge, ou un peu plus jeunes, font la queue à la caisse, les bras chargés de livres de cours ; D'autres ont le nez fourré dans les étagères; Certains se sont rassemblés en petits groupes visiblement contents de se revoir. « Nick a bien choisi son coin, se dit-elle encore sous le coup de la mauvaise humeur, cela doit être le lieu où tous les étudiants de Poulard se donne rendez-vous. Comment le retrouver dans ce Bazard ! » L'opération s'avère moins difficile que prévu. En s'enfonçant un peu plus à l'intérieur du magasin, elle aperçoit un groupe dont tous les membres possèdent des cheveux d'un blond platine. « Mon dieu, pense-t-elle, en s'immobilisant au centre de la pièce, la famille Malfoys au grand complet, enfin presque » Elle n'aperçoit pas Narcissa, la mère de Nick. Aujourd'hui, elle n'aura droit qu'à la gente masculine : Lucius Malfoy et ses trois fils Lucius jrs, Nicholas et Draco. Cependant elle hésite à s'approcher. Elle les observe un instant : rien ne semble avoir changer. Monsieur Malfoy, ses éternels cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, est en grande discussion avec son fils aîné, sa main droite est posée sur l'épaule de Draco, son plus jeune fils, qui lit un petit livre bleu roi, tandis que le cadet Nickolas, négligemment adossé à un rayonnage, semble scruté le vas et vient des clients de la porte d'entrée. Son visage ne trahit pas le moindre de signe d'appréhension. Pourtant il ne semble pas avoir remarquer la présence de Lily à quelques mètres de lui. Quelques minutes après, en remettent son livre sur une des étagères, Draco l'aperçoit enfin. Il lui adresse un sourire et lance un regard à son frère aîné qui se redresse brusquement. Ce geste soudain attire le regard de son père qui se retourne et, par la même occasion, capte l'attention de Lucius jrs. La jeune fille sourit à son tour et avance d'un pas. Mais elle s'arrête au bout du second pas. Nick n'a pas bougé de sa place, il la dévore des yeux, il est comme médusé par sa présence. Son regard la gêne. Heureusement, Lucius Malfoy, qui ne s'est aperçut de rien, s'avance à sa rencontre. Il dépose un baiser sur son front comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était petite, puis il lui demande :  
  
_ Bonjour Lily, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air contrarié ! ?  
  
_Non, non ça va, ment-elle, juste un peu fatiguée.  
  
Draco s'approche à son tour et lui fait la bise, puis c'est le tour de Lucius jrs, il accompagne cette bise d'une petite phrase :  
  
_ Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as changé Lily, heureusement que Draco est là, je ne t'aurai pas reconnu !  
  
Nicholas s'est enfin décidé à bouger et s'approche lentement d'elle sans la quitter du regard. Mais M. Malfoy reprend :  
  
_ Et ton père Lily comment vas-t-il ?  
  
_ Bien, très bien, il n'est pas venu avec moi à cause d'un rendez-vous urgent mais il vous rappelle tout son amitié.  
  
Nick est finalement arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle reconnaît bien maintenant son regard où brille toujours cette lueur métallique qu'elle lui connaît depuis l'enfance.  
  
_ Et Narcissa Où est-elle ?  
  
_ Au manoir, elle sort d'une maladie et j'ai préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas.  
  
_ Oh, quel dommage !  
  
Cette conversation lui paraît complètement vide de sens. Elle ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle est venue faire ici. Elle ne voit plus que le regard de Nicholas qui l'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose. Lucius Malfoy se rend bien compte du petit manège de son fils, il lui adresse clairement un regard qui remet le cadet de la famille à sa place et annonce qu'il a encore de nombreuses choses à faire et commande à ses deux autres fils de rentrer voir leur mère. Mais son fils aîné retroque : _ Papa, laisse moi t'accompagner  
  
_ Pas encore, tu es trop jeune, la prochaine fois peut-être.  
  
Puis Lucius recommande bien à Lily de passer avec son père au manoir quand ils le veulent. Elle constate avec amertume qu'il n'a même pas fait allusion à Elisabeth. Finalement, il sort de la boutique. Lily observe alors Lucius jrs : il a l'air fou de rage. Elle sait qu'il a fini ses études à Poudlard depuis maintenant un an et qu'il a entrepris des études de médecine magique. Etre ainsi traité comme un petit garçon doit le rendre hystérique. Ce n'est que quand le reste de sa famille fut sorti de la boutique que Nick consent enfin à lui adresser ses premiers mots depuis 3 ans. Il commence par lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Tu es superbe.  
  
Elle remarque que lui aussi a changé. Sa voix est devenue plus grave, et elle voit bien qu'il entretient cette gravité. Ce ton lui donne un air plus viril. A présent, elle paraît minuscule de son 1m70 comparé à son 1m85. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi blonds, sont relevés de quelques pics sur son crâne, ce qui a dut lui valoir une guerre avec ses parents, particulièrement avec sa mère qui est une inconditionnelle du look classique. Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre tant elle est absorbée par sa description. Il lui sourit, comme amusé par son attitude, et lui prend la main.  
  
_ Où m'emmenes-t u ? _ Tu verras bien _ Ah ! non M. Malfoy, lui répond-t-elle en sortant sa baguette, je ne me laisserai pas « enlever » comme ça  
  
Il réprimande un rire et s'exclame :  
  
_ Voilà, là je te reconnais bien Lily, toi et tes airs provocateurs.  
  
Elle lui sourit. Maintenant c'est elle qui l'emporte dehors et qui le guide jusque chez le glacier le plus fameux du chemin de Traverse, Florian Fortarôme.  
  
**  
  
Quand Severus Snape entre au « Chaudron Baveur », il aperçoit immédiatement, accoudé au bar et discutant avec Tom le patron, une silhouette massive encadrant toute la hauteur de la pièce. En avançant à travers la salle, il évite soyeusement les groupes se retournant sur son passage d'un air perplexe, ses mêmes regards qu'il essuye depuis 15 ans. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas du colosse du bar. Il reconnaît bien maintenant l'homme géantissime, enveloppé, les cheveux et la longue barbe broussailleux d'un noir de jais, et son regard chaleureux. Ses petits yeux pétillants lui arrachent un sourire qu'il réprimande aussitôt. Trop tard. L'homme l'a vu et le salue en lui rendant son sourire : _ Bonjour professeur, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?  
  
_Bien, je vous remercie Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid est le gardien des clés, ainsi que le garde de chasse de Poudlard. Il est également l'un des hommes de confiances du directeur du collège, qui est aussi fort impliqué dans les affaires politiques du moment, Albus Dumblemdore.  
  
_ Et votre mission ? ,Murmure Snape de telle façon que le géant est obligé de se baisser pour entendre.  
  
Ce dernier ne lui répond pas tout de suite, il jette un coup d'?il à Tom qui lui répond d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Il entraîne les deux hommes vers une porte dérobée dans la tapisserie et les laisse dans un grand couloir sombre. Les deux hommes sortent leurs baguettes et murmurent à l'unisson : « lumos ». Une raie de lumière jaillit de chaque extrémité de leur baguette et ils avancent, parcourant le long couloir froid d'un pas rapide.  
  
_ Comme prévu, je suis allé voir les géants exilés avec Olympe Maxime, explique le colosse, j'ai pu rencontrer leur chef et dialoguais avec lui. Ce n'était pas facile, j'ai réussi à leur fait accepter une neutralité envers tous camps pour le moment.  
  
_ C'est déjà une bonne chose, au moins le camp de Voldemort se verra priver d'une source d'aide sur laquelle il compte beaucoup.  
  
_ C'est vrai que vous êtes bien au courant des pratiques de.  
  
Mais le géant s'interrompe devant le regard noir que lui a lancé son collègue. Severus Snape a le don de faire percevoir chez les autres un sentiment de culpabilité d'un simple regard.  
  
_ Et vous avez pu voir votre mère ? , Repend Severus pour dégeler la conversation.  
  
_ Oui, oui, j'étais très heureux de pouvoir la voir et de la présenter à Olympe.Vous savez, c'est la première fois que j'ai une relation aussi durable avec une femme et Olympe compte beaucoup pour moi.  
  
_ Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble, lui répond le professeur d'une voix amer.  
  
Il a prononcé cette phrase comme on prononce un v?u d'amour éternel à un mariage où les mariés entendent une bonne cinquantaine de fois le même refrain. L'amour a laissé chez lui des séquelles irréparables, dont l'évocation reste extrêmement douloureuse, même avec sa propre fille. Ils arrivent enfin au bout de l'interminable passage qui semble se rallonger à chaque nouveau pas effectué, un sortilège d'illusion servant à la déstabilisation des voleurs. Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant une lourde porte de fer. Une chaise est installée dans l'ombre, au coin du mur, faisant face à cette paroi métallique qui semble infranchissable.  
  
_ Entrer professeur, le professeur Dumblemdore vous attend. Moi je reste ici et je vous raccompagnerai ensuite.  
  
L'homme entre donc dans la pièce. Il découvre une salle en sous bassement, assez grossière, comme les cryptes des églises romanes du XIIIème siècle. Dans le fond, un feu de cheminée éclaire et réchauffe l'atmosphère de cette catacombe. Une vieille table de bois et trois fauteuils de l'époque Elisabéthaine de couleur rouge sont disposés près de l'âtre. Sur l'un des accoudoirs, Severus aperçoit une main blanche et ridée. Il referme la porte derrière lui afin d'indiquer sa présence.  
  
_ Severus c'est vous ?  
  
_ Oui, monsieur le directeur.  
  
_Approchez, s'il vous plait  
  
Il s'avance vers le fond de la pièce, puis s'arrête à coté du fauteuil d'Albus Dumblemdore ; ils restent un instant silencieux tous les deux, à regarder la danse des flammes se mêlant les unes aux autres dans la cheminée.  
  
_Asseyez-vous Severus, nous serions mieux pour discuter, reprend la voix du vieil homme.  
  
Le professeur s'exécute et prend place dans un fauteuil. Il observe alors le visage de son supérieur : blanc et ridé tout comme ses mains, ses lunettes demi-lune sur son nez et sa longue barbe blanche lui descendant en cascade jusqu'aux genoux. Celui-ci a l'air surpris, il lui demande :  
  
_Severus, vous êtes seul ?  
  
_Et bien oui, lui répond son interlocuteur surpris à son tour, avec qui vous attendez-vous à ce que je vienne ?  
  
_ Mais votre fille bien sur ! Comment ce fait-il qu'elle n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
_Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de venir avec Lily  
  
_ Lily ! C'est un joli nom qui évoque bien sa mère.  
  
_Je vous en pris, ne parlons pas de ça !  
  
_ Comme vous voulez, mais j'aimerai savoir où elle se trouve. Il me paraissait évident, quand je vous ai demandé de venir, que l'invitation comptée pour vous deux.  
  
_ Elle est sur le chemin de Traverse avec sa marraine en train de faire du shopping. Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Severus, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question. Si j'ai demandé à des aurors de venir la chercher à la gare la semaine dernière, c'est que je crains que.  
  
_Ah! C'était donc vous, voilà pourquoi j'ai reçu la visite de Maugrey chez moi. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être aussi stupide, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez envoyer ce satané Maugrey chercher ma fille.  
  
_Calmez-vous Severus, vous jugez bien sévèrement Alastor. Et je vous rappelle que vous avez fait preuve de sottise en laissant Lily seule sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les risques qu'elle peut encourir ! En juin, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de la ramener à Poudlard où elle sera le plus en sécurité et maintenant vous la laissez sans surveillance.  
  
_ Elle n'est pas sans surveillance, sa marraine est avec elle et il me semble qu'il y a suffisamment de sorciers confirmés dans la foule pour veiller à ce qui n'est pas d'incidents.  
  
_Vous êtes buté, si Voldemort attaque le chemin de Traverse, croyez-moi, personne ne viendra à son secours, Tous s'enfuiront comme des lapins, et votre fille n'aura que sa baguette pour se défendre contre une vingtaine de mangemorts aussi violents les uns que les autres. Et ce n'est pas votre amie Elisabeth qui viendra à son secours non plus. Vous avez déjà connu ce genre d'expéditions, Severus, du temps où .  
  
_Je vous interdis de me juger, rugit Snape en se levant d'un bond, et puis de toute façon, même si j'étais venu avec Lily, je ne vois pas ce que ça aura changée !  
  
_Mais tout, Severus, tout, reprend Dumblemdore de sa voix calme et posé  
  
_ Ah bon ! et quoi ? , Reprend Snape toujours sur les nerfs.  
  
_j'aurai aimé lui poser quelques questions.  
  
_ Et pour quoi faire hein ! Vous avez l'intention de faire de ma fille une petite Potter qui vous idolera et à qui vous n'aurez qu'à claquer des doigts pour être obéit afin de réaliser quelques-unes de vos « expériences » ! Merci, très peu pour moi ! Il me semble que je suis encore son tuteur et que j'ai encore le droit de décider de son avenir.  
  
_ Je vois qui ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous aujourd'hui, vous êtes aussi borné que quand vous étiez encore élève à l'école.  
  
La fureur de Severus retombe soudain. C'est la première fois que le directeur de Poudlard fait allusion, depuis sa nomination au poste de professeur, à sa scolarité.  
  
_ Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas grave Severus, Je commence à bien vous connaître maintenant. Je sais que vous vous emballez vite sur un sujet qui vous passionne. votre famille par exemple !  
  
Le plus jeune des deux hommes se mord les lèvres et s'assoit de nouveau dans le fauteuil, calmé.  
  
_Est-ce que je peux vous demander d'être présent jeudi soir à la réunion de l'ordre, j'aurai besoin de vous et de Remus Lupin.  
  
A entendre ce nom, Severus fait une grimace qui n'échappe pas à Dumblemdore.  
  
_ Ce sera juste pour une soirée Severus.et Lily n'est pas conviée, elle pourra rester avec sa marraine.  
  
_ je ferai de mon mieux pour me libérer  
  
_ Ne faites pas de votre mieux Severus, Venez !  
  
Ce dernier se lève et raccompagne Snape jusqu'à la porte, il ouvre celle-ci avec une force que l'on n'attendrait pas d'un homme de son âge, serre la main de son collègue et referme la porte derrière lui. Severus retrouve alors Hagrid assis sur la chaise. Les joues du garde de chasse sont gonflées de questions prêtes à sortir de sa bouche au moindre signe du professeur. Mais celles-ci restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Le nouveau venu ne semble pas en mesure de lui répondre tellement il a l'air abattu. Il se contente donc de le raccompagner jusqu'au bar, et lui jette de temps à autre des regards inquiets.  
  
*** Sur la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme, Lily et Nicholas discutent depuis maintenant une petite heure. Ils ont mangé leurs glaces à la noisette et au marron, la « Glace » de ce début de saison comme leur avait dit Florian, et voilà qu'ils se rappellent leurs souvenirs d'enfances et organisent leur futur vie à Poudlard : sortie à pré au lard, le village juxtaposant le collège, les cours à suivre, les nouvelles amitiés, et les matches de Quidditch, le sport par excellence des sorciers et dont Nick raffole par-dessus tout.  
  
_J'aimerai bien rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Draco est déjà attrapeur mais il m'a laissé entendre que de nombreux postes allés être vacants, dont celui de capitaine.  
  
_C'est vrai que tu as toujours rêvé de devenir Gardien, j'avais fini par l'oublier.  
  
_Mais je le deviendrais ! Et je me verrai bien capitaine aussi. , Tu te souviens de Marcus Flint ? C'était lui, l'ancien capitaine mais il vient de finir ses études. L'un des batteurs, ainsi que deux poursuiveurs et le gardien sont aussi partis. Il faudrait vraiment que cette année, on soit une bonne équipe ; Ca doit faire quatre ans que ce sont les Gryffondors qui emportent la coupe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci, on va leur faire manger la poussière. Pourquoi rit-tu ?  
  
_ Pour rien Nick, lui répond Lily en souriant, c'est ta manière de voir les choses qui me fait rire. Nous ne sommes même pas encore à Poudlard, que tu te vois déjà couvert de gloire en brandissant la coupe de Quidditch devant une assemblée d'élèves de Serpentard. Déjà ce n'est même pas sûr que la maison Serpentard t'accueille ?  
  
_Alors là tu me vexe Lily, s'exclame Nicholas d'un ton faussement blasé, et ça se dit ma meilleure amie !  
  
_Arrête ton charme, blondinet, tu peux quand même pas planifier ta vie comme bon te semble ! Et quelle place laisse-tu au hasard et à la chance ? Car tu sais ce que l'on dit : pour réussir, il faut du talent, du travail mais aussi de la chance. A vouloir trop t'élever dans la société, tu risque de laisser passer ton tour!  
  
_C'est pour ça que je suis fait pour être à Serpentard, je suis un ambitieux, moi !  
  
_Au moins, tu l'avoue.  
  
_Ca m'énerve ça ! Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot.  
  
Cette réflexion fait rire Lily aux éclats. S'il y a bien une chose qui lui a manqué, ce sont ces petites disputes, qui ne mènent à rien, qu'elle partage avec Nick. Elles sont même tellement fréquentes que les deux adolescents ont fini par les considérer comme un jeu. C'est donc dans un tourbillon d'éclats de rire que les deux jeunes gens quittent le glacier et marchent côte à côte dans la rue. Brusquement, Nicholas demande l'heure à Lily :  
  
_ Il est 17h00, lui répond-t-elle.  
  
_Merde, s'exclame-t-il  
  
Et il commence à remonter la rue en marchant à une vitesse fulgurante, de manière à ce que Lily est presque obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur.  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Nick ? , Tu sais ce n'est pas dramatique si tu ne rentre pas chez toi exactement à l'heure à laquelle ton père t'a demandé.  
  
_ Si justement c'est catastrophique ! Viens dépêche-toi !  
  
_ Attends-moi, je ne comprends pas !  
  
_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard, viens !  
  
Et il lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans sa course. Soudain, un immense cri de panique s'élève du bas de la rue. Les deux adolescents se retournent brusquement. Devant la ménagerie magique sont apparus en transplanant une cinquantaine de sorciers, tous vêtus de noirs et portant une cagoule sur la tête. Ils ont tous leurs baguettes magiques à la main. Déjà certains d'entre eux attaquent les personnes qui sont à leurs portés. Des raies de lumières vertes, rouges, bleus, violettes jaillissent de toutes parts. Des cris de douleurs, de terreurs et d'agonies s'échappent de toutes les bouches. Une voix, provenant aux oreilles de Lily comme un lointain écho, lui siffle « Fuyez, ce sont les mangemorts ! ». Mais Nick et elle ne peuvent plus bouger, ils sont tétanisés. Une femme, à coté de Lily, s'effondre, foudroyée par un éclair vert. « Le sort de l'avada kedrava, pense aussitôt Lily, le sort de la mort ». A côté, deux hommes cagoulés s'amusent à projeter les cadavres des sorciers vaincus à travers les vitrines des magasins. Plus loin, trois sorciers, habillés en civils, tentent de faire barrage à cinq mangemorts, laissant juste le temps à un groupe d'enfants de s'échapper : cette barrière humaine ait abattu par trois sorts impardonnables. La foule des femmes et des enfants court à toutes jambes vers le haut de la rue commerçante tandis que les hommes essayent de lutter, terrorisés, contre cette armée de mages noirs surentraînés. Lily aperçoit, plus bas, un homme ligoté par des cordes magiques fluorescentes. Il est emporté par un ensorceleur dans les entrailles d'une boutique en ruines. « Mon dieu, entend Lily à deux pas d'elle, ils ont capturé Artémis MacKlemon, le responsable du ministère de la justice ». Elle serre de plus en plus fort la main de Nick. Il faut fuir. maintenant. car ces hommes sont bien capables de l'enlever, elle aussi. C'est bien ce que redouté son père dans ses lettres à Elisabeth. Elle essaye de s'enfuir mais ses jambes restent collées au sol. Elle lance un regard implorant à son ami mais celui-ci fixe un point dans la bataille. Elle suit son regard. Elle découvre qu'il observe un mangemort de grande taille qui semble donner des ordres. Ce dernier lance à son tour un regard, quasiment imperceptible, à Nicholas, et lui fait un signe de sa main. Nick retrouve alors tout son aplomb. Il empoigne la main de son amie et la tire vers l'arrière.  
  
_ dépêche-toi Lily, murmure-t-il, il faut gagner le « Chaudron Baveur »  
  
Alors ils se mettent tous deux à courir. Ils enjambent les cadavres, jonchant la moitié de la rue. Ils se baissent de temps à autre pour éviter un sort. Lily ne sait plus très bien où elle va, elle suit Nicholas. La seule chose qui la fait encore tenir sur ses jambes est son instinct de survie. Tel un animal traqué par des chasseurs, elle court à travers la foule qu'ils ont maintenant rejoins. Ils arrivent enfin à la hauteur du bar. Les mangemorts avancent encore et prennent possession peu à peu de la rue. Une barricade, composée de boucliers magiques et des régiments des tireurs de baguettes d'élites, est prête maintenant à intervenir. La riposte du ministère a été longue à se mettre en place. Les infirmières du centre hospitalier magique de St Mangouste soignent les premiers blessés. Nick et Lily pénètrent enfin à l'intérieur du « Chaudron Baveur ». Une foule grandissante de minute en minute se presse vers la cheminée. La poudre de cheminette vient à manquer. Les sorciers et sorcières qui ont la possibilité de transplaner le fond immédiatement, mais d'autres sont obligés de rester pour pouvoir rentrer avec leurs enfants. Lily est complètement déboussolée dans cette pagaille, elle cherche du regard son père ou sa marraine mais ne les voit pas. Elle n'a pas lâché la main de Nick qui semble aussi choqué qu'elle. Enfin, elle entend un cri derrière son dos :  
  
_LILY Elle se retourne et voit Elisabeth courir vers elle, suivis de très près par son père, un géant et un vieil homme qu'elle ne connaît pas.  
  
_Lily, mon dieu, ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur. Elle lâche enfin la main de Nick et se précipite dans les bras de sa marraine. _Oh! Lily, sanglote celle-ci, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient enlevé.  
  
Son père s'approche alors de Nicholas et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules.  
  
_Ca va aller Nick, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi.  
  
_Non.non, merci Severus, je vais pouvoir rentrer tout seul.  
  
_Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux Portoloins qu'on est en train de mettre en place, grogne le géant qui est rester derrière eux, . n'est pas peur.  
  
_Au revoir Lily  
  
_Bye! Nick, murmure juste Lily.  
  
Puis le jeune homme, suivi de Hagrid, s'enfonce à l'intérieur du bar en faisant un signe de la main à Lily et à son père. Maintenant, elle est prête à fondre en larme. Elisabeth desserre son entrainte pour chercher un mouchoir dans son sac à main. Son père en profite pour la prendre par la taille et l'amener vers lui. Elle s'aperçoit alors que le vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs l'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Il est étrange, cet homme, avec son petit côté savant fou qu'elle a déjà trouvé dans la littérature moldu. Elle lève les yeux vers son père. Ce dernier regard le vieil homme, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Elle tremble encore de tous ses membres mais elle retrouve peu à peu ses esprits. Oui, elle le connaît cet homme, c'est Albus Dumblemdore, le directeur actuel de Poudlard et un des plus grands mages de son temps. C'est donc le patron de son père, mais pourquoi est-il là ? Justement celui-ci s'adresse à elle :  
  
_Bonjour Lily, dit-il d'une voix calme, je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la meilleure duelliste du monde.  
  
A ce moment là, un homme entre à l'intérieur du bar en hurlant. Tout le monde se retourne vers lui. Quand il aperçoit Dumblemdore, il s'avance vers lui en boitant.  
  
_ Dumblemdore, il faut que je vous dise, Artémis MacKlemon a été enlevé par les mangemorts, l'un d'eux vient de transplaner avec lui.  
  
_Pardon ? !, S'exclame le mage, . Excusez-moi Severus, il faut que j'y aille, je reprends contact avec vous bientôt. Mesdemoiselles, dit-il avec un salue de la tête à Beth et à Lily.  
  
Cornélius Fugde, le ministre de la magie vient de transplaner dans la salle et le directeur de Poudlard, ainsi que son informateur, se précipitent vers lui. Severus emmène alors les deux jeunes femmes vers un portoloin ; Ils saisissent tous la vieille bouteille de bière qui fait office de transplaneur et se retrouvent aspirés par le trou noir qui les ramène chez eux. 


	14. CHAPITRE 14: poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Poudlard  
  
Une immense masse de fumée grise semble s'échapper de la forêt de la sortie Nord de Londres. Elle avance et se mélange à la verdure des arbres, pour les quitter ensuite sans laisser de traces. Derrière ce camouflage vert, comme le ferait un caméléon, un train à vapeur, à la locomotive rouge datant de la belle-époque, se fraye un chemin. Il est 11h30, et c'est le jour de la rentrée des classes. Par ce moyen de transport classique au monde des sorciers, les élèves du collège Poudlard se rendent dans le nord de l'Ecosse, près d'un grand lac aux couleurs d'aciers, d'une forêt noire où demeurent de lugubres animaux, où trône un superbe château entouré d'un parc merveilleux : Une charmante pension où les enfants des sorciers apprennent la magie. A l'avant du convoi, Lily s'installe dans un des compartiments. Elle vient d'ôter ses habits moldus pour mettre sa robe de sorcière noire, l'uniforme de l'école. En rangeant ses habits après les avoir soyeusement pliés, elle tâte dans le fond de sa malle un petit objet dur. Elle le sort de sa valise et le regarde.  
  
C'est le petit livre bordeaux foncé qu'elle avait volé dans le bureau de son père, il y a de ça deux semaines. Elle l'avait emporté au dernier moment, quand sa marraine était sur le point de fermer ses bagages. A sa grande surprise, elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce que ce fascicule contenait. Elle avait dût le confondre avec un livre de classe.  
  
Ce matin, son père, qui était maintenant à Poudlard depuis trois jours pour la pré-rentrée, n'avait pas pu l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare de King cross. Elle s'était donc déplacée avec Elisabeth. Une voiture de fonction venant du ministère, ainsi que deux aurors confirmés étaient là pour la conduire à la gare. Depuis la tuerie du chemin de Traverse et l'enlèvement du second personnage de l'état magique, après le Premier ministre, il ne se passait plus un jour sans que le ministère renforce encore plus sa sécurité par des aurors postés autour de sa maison, des voitures de fonctions accompagnées d'un cortège de deux tireurs de baguettes d'élites à moto pour l'escorter. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'était monté à bord du Poudlard express, elle allait enfin être un peu tranquille. Comme elle l'avait dit à Elisabeth, elle en perdrait sa liberté de mouvement. Cependant ces évènements l'avaient assez choqué pour ne pas vouloir en reparler, et ses proches l'avaient très bien compris en n'y faisant même plus allusion.  
  
Pendant le trajet, Beth lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi dans une rédaction de journal londonien. Elle est très contente pour elle : elle allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper un peu d'elle-même maintenant que sa filleule est partie pour un an en pension.  
  
Elle range, vite fait, bien fait, ses habits, referme sa malle, et tombe sur la banquette rouge écarlate, comme la locomotive du train. Elle a toujours entre les mains le livre de Voldius le maléfique. Elle est prête à l'ouvrir quand brusquement, un jeune homme blond entre dans le compartiment.  
  
_ Ca va Nick ? Tu as pu te changer sans problème !  
  
_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon, lui répond son ami, j'ai réussi à viré un groupe de filles de troisième année de Poufsouffle de leur compartiment, puis, je leur ai rendu.  
  
_Tu as été poli j'espère, dit-elle d'un ton mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
  
_ Tu me prends pour qui ! ? Avec moi, ça passe ou ça casse ! Elles n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon !  
  
_ Oui, oui c'est ça ! , répond Lily qui est de nouveau absorbée par le contenu du livret sur la magie noire.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? , lui demande son ami étonné par son calme soudain.  
  
Finalement, en suivant son regard, ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le livre.  
  
_ Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas ! , s'exclame-t-il tout d'un coup  
  
_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demande Lily en sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
_ C'est le livre de Voldius le maléfique : initiation à la magie noire ! ?  
  
_Oui, dit-elle surprise de sa connaissance, et alors ?  
  
_ Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?  
  
_Je l'ai pris dans le bureau de mon père.  
  
_Il te laisse lire ça !  
  
_Je l'ai pris à son insu !  
  
_ Attends, c'est génial ! Même à Drumstang, les élèves ne peuvent pas empreinter ce genre de bouquins et pourtant, je peux te dire que la magie noire, ils connaissent ! Voldius est le maître de la magie noire, il en est quasiment l'inventeur. Je me demande comment ton père a pu se le procurer; Ce livre est presque introuvable dans le commerce, encore plus depuis que le ministère a interdit sa publication, il y a de ça 20 ans !  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas l'air des plus neuf ! Mais toi, comment ça se fait que tu connais ce livre ?  
  
_ Comme tu le sais, j'ai fait pratiquement toute ma scolarité à Drumstang, et mon prof de magie noire était un très grand admirateur de Voldius le maléfique, malgré qu'il ait vécu, il y a plus de mille ans. On dit que la durée de sa vie correspond à peu près à la durée de la construction de Poudlard par les quatre grands.  
  
_ Et tu as déjà pratiqué la magie noire alors ?  
  
_Non, je l'ai étudié mais, par ordre du gouvernement bulgare, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs ont l'interdiction de la pratiquer, sous peine d'emprisonnement. Ils sont très stricts là-dessus au ministère de la magie de Bulgarie. Chaque année, des élèves enfreignent cette règle et, chaque année, ils sont déportés dans des prisons dans le nord-est de la Bulgarie, près de la frontière russe. Il paraît que les conditions de vie y sont épouvantables.  
  
Drumstang est une école magique, comme Poudlard, qui recrute des élèves ayant des dons pour pratiquer la magie et y assure leurs éducations. Les trois plus grandes écoles de l'étude de la magie en Europe sont : Poudlard en Grande Bretagne, Beauxbatons en France et Drumstang en Bulgarie. Chaque école enseigne à ses élèves les bases élémentaires de toute pratique de la magie : enchantement, métamorphose, potions, botanique, histoire de la magie, ainsi que des options facultatives pour approfondir leurs connaissances : études des runes, des moldus, l'arithmancie, les soins aux créatures magiques, les vols sur balais et d'autres choses encore. La seule différence qui distinct Drumstang des autres grandes écoles de sorcelleries, ce sont ses cours de magie noire, style magique honni par la plus part des sorciers mais en élevant d'autres à des stades hiérarchiques fabuleux, allant jusqu'à faire trembler tout un peuple : comme Lord Voldemort.  
  
_ Et pourquoi avoir quitter Drumstang pour venir à Poudlard, juste pour ta dernière année d'étude ? Ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère !  
  
_Non, pas du tout, bien que je sois très contente d'y aller avec toi plutôt que me retrouver seul. En faite, comme tu dois sûrement le savoir, le tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu l'année dernière à Poudlard. C'est lors de la dernière tache de ce tournoi que « Tu sais qui » ait réapparu. Depuis ce soir là, le directeur de l'école, Igor Karkaroff, un ami de mon père, s'est volatilisé. Mon père pense qu'il s'est enfui car il aurait été autrefois lié à Voldemort. Sans lui, les pratiques qui différencient Drumstang de Poudlard se sont abolies. Mon père a donc estimé qu'il était ridicule que je fasse tout ce chemin alors que je trouverai le même enseignement à Poudlard qui est beaucoup plus près de chez moi. Mon père, il est comme le tien, lui aussi il est fort intéressé par la magie noire. Alors voilà, je suis là maintenant.  
  
_ Pour Draco aussi ça va faire du changement !  
  
_Non, pourquoi ?  
  
_Lui aussi, il était à Drumstang non ?  
  
_Draco ? Non, pas du tout, depuis sa première année d'étude secondaire, il est à Poudlard.  
  
_Ah! Bon ? Ton frère Lucius aussi est allé à Poudlard pour ses études ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois le seul à être allé à Drumstang ?  
  
Alors Nickolas relève la tête et enfonce encore un peu plus son dos dans le dossier de la banquette. A présent, il regard à travers la fenêtre. Un long silence s'ensuit.  
  
_ Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Nick, finit par dire Lily, je suis désolé.  
  
_Non, ne sois pas désolé, c'est simplement que j'ai dût mal à en parler.  
  
Il prend une grande inspiration et reprend :  
  
_ On va dire les choses comme ça : moi, je suis le « vilain petit canard » de ma famille. Je n'ai jamais pu faire comme mes frères. J'ai toujours eu le chic pour me créer des ennuis avec mon père. Il a des idées bien tranchés et je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec lui, mais ça allé encore. Puis il y a eu une période assez difficile, une période où tout est allé de travers, la période où tu as commencé à faire des concours de duels au niveau national, celle où ma mère a commencé à être malade pour un rien, où mon père était tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il en oubliait de rentrer le week-end, où mon frère Lucius est devenu préfet en chef et qu'il a commencé a abusé de son pouvoir à la maison quand mon père n'était pas là, et ma mère était trop souffrante pour faire quoique ce soit ! Je sais bien que rien de cela n'ait vrai : le couple de mes parents chavire depuis un moment ! et ça profite à mon frère aîné. On avait 10 ans Lily, tu te souviens ? Rien n'allait plus ! Alors j'ai fugué ! Je pensais améliorer la situation mais je l'ai aggravé. Mes parents étaient morts de peur, j'avais tous les aurors possible à mes trousses. Bref, ils m'ont vite retrouvé. J'ai dut expliquer mon geste à mon père. Finalement, il a décidé d'annuler mon inscription à Poudlard et il a contacté son ami en Bulgarie, et le mois suivant, j'étais expédié là-bas avec le diagnostique paternel disant que ça me ferait le plus grand bien d'être éloigné de la famille pour quelques temps. Remarque, mon père avait raison, je me suis calmé et depuis, la famille est redevenue presque comme avant !  
  
_ J'ignorai tout ça Nick ! Je ne pensais pas que cela s'était passé aussi mal que ça !  
  
_Tu m'étonne, lui répond son ami en riant jaune, mon père a tout fait pour enterrer l'affaire : Dignité familiale, tu comprends ! ?  
  
Tout à coup, des petits coups frénétiques tapés contre la vitre de leur compartiment leur indiquent que quelqu'un voudrait entrer. Nicholas se lève et ouvre la porte. Une petite femme, avec son chariot chargé de friandises de toutes sortes leur demande s'ils ont besoin de quelques choses en s'excusant de les déranger. Elle les regarde avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Ils se regardent un bref instant dans les yeux, sourient et Nicholas passe commande à la petite femme qui s'empresse de les servir. Quand cette dernière est partie, les deux complices éclatent de rire et se jettent littéralement sur les friandises.  
  
*  
  
Après le déjeuner, les deux amis reçoivent la visite de Draco et de ses deux amis Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux garçons à la carrure imposante. Il semble à Lily que ces deux là sont plus pourvu en muscles qu'en cervelles, en constatant l'obéissance, voir la dévotion, que ces lourdauds accordent aux ordres de Draco. Plus tard, d'autre Serpentards de dernière année viennent leur rendre visite, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de Lily, et ne parlant que duels avec elle et Quidditch avec Nicholas. La jeune fille constate que son ami est déjà en train de commencer sa promo pour être élu capitaine de Quidditch. « celui-là, pense-t-elle, il ne changera jamais. » Un peu plus tard, les occupants du train voient le soleil se coucher derrière les collines qui entourent le village de Pré au lard, le seul village d'Angleterre dont les habitants sont uniquement des sorciers. Puis un coup de sifflet provenant de la locomotive se propage dans le train, le convoi entre en gare. Lily reçoit soudain comme une pierre au fond de l'estomac, elle commence à stresser, elle sait que les élèves de Poudlard sont répartis dans quatre maisons différentes portant le nom des fondateurs du collège : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Par contre, elle n'a aucune idée de la manière dont se prennent les professeurs pour classer les élèves, son père ayant refusé de lui dire quoique se soit, disant que cela gâcherai la surprise : s'il s'agit d'une épreuve de magie, elle n'aura pas de problème, par contre, s'il s'agit de remplir un questionnaire en évoquant les motivations que l'élève ressent pour entrer dans tels ou telles maisons, cela risque d'être plus difficile. Elle aimerait bien rester avec Nick à Serpentard et de pouvoir faire plus connaissance avec les autres élèves, d'un autre coté, avoir son père, qui est directeur des Serpentards, systématiquement sur le dos lui paraît moins ragoûtant. Elle l'aime beaucoup mais ne voudrait pas l'avoir 24h sur 24 dans son sillage. Serdaigle lui semble une maison sympathique, elle qui aime bien travailler et lire des ouvrages sur les sortilèges. Par contre, Poufsouffle ne la tente pas plus que ça, sûrement à cause de sa réputation qui lui vaut de traîner les cancres tout le long de leur scolarité. Gryffondor lui paraît également assez proche de sa personnalité mais elle ne préfère pas voir la réaction de son père si elle se retrouve là-bas. Enfin le train s'arrête, donnant un coup de frein trop brusque, faisant basculer la plus part des élèves marchant dans le couloir. Nick a déjà commencé à enlever les malles des filets du dessus des banquettes. Lily lui vient en aide. Une voix, provenant sûrement d'un haut-parleur, leur indique de descendre leurs affaires sur le quai et de les regroupés par maison ou alors sur un tas destiné aux nouveaux arrivants. Un brouhaha s'élève peu à peu dans le couloir : ce sont des claquements de portes, les cris des préfets qui tentent de faire régner un peu d'ordre dans ce charivari, les discutions enjoués des autres élèves, la plainte d'un garçon qui a perdu son crapaud. Nick empoigne alors l'une de leurs deux malles et commence à la traîner dans le couloir, la laissant s'entrechoquer avec celle des autres adolescents. « Tu t'occupe de la deuxième ? ! » Dit-il à Lily en partant. Elle lui répond par un signe de tête affirmatif. Elle s'accroupit et saisit les deux lances de la valise mais elle n'a pas assez de force pour la soulever. Elle tente une seconde fois, cette fois-ci, de la traîner, mais ses efforts restent vint. C'est alors qu'elle entend une voix enjouée derrière elle qui lui demande :  
  
_Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
  
Elle se retourne et aperçoit un jeune homme du même age que Nicholas, de taille moyenne et trapue, aux cheveux roux flamboyants et au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Ce garçon lui semble immédiatement sympathique avec son sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Soudain, il s'exclame :  
  
_ Attends mais je te reconnais, tu es Lily Snape. alors ça alors. et Fred vient voir !  
  
Alors, un autre jeune homme, totalement identique au premier, apparaît dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
_ Ça alors, t'as raison George, lui répond son clone, tu sais, on est vachement content de te voir lui dit-il avec un immense sourire.  
  
_ Depuis ta victoire, on rêve de te rencontrer !  
  
_ C'est trop cool que tu viens à Poudlard ! j'espère que tu seras à Gryffonfor, c'est notre maison .  
  
Lily les regarde gesticulés, égayée de leur petit numéro. « c'est deux-là doivent être les comiques de l'école, pense-t-elle avec amusement »  
  
_ Ah! au juste, on ne sait pas présenter, je m'appelle George Weasley, et lui, dit-il en montrant du doigt l'autre garçon, c'est mon frère jumeau Fred  
  
_J'avais remarqué, dit Lily en riant, dans mon cas, je pense qu'il est inutile que je décline mon identité !  
  
Et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle leur tend la main :  
  
L'un des garçons s'approche et lui met une bise bien claquante sur les deux joues, le second s'exécute pareillement. Surprise, elle recule d'un pas, puis les regarde tous les deux éclatés de rire. Elle reste un instant sans réaction, puis finit par rire de bon c?ur avec eux. Alors, l'un des jumeaux empoigne une lance de sa malle et tente de la soulever en vain. Il s'exclame alors : _ Ouah, mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis là dedans.du plomb ?  
  
_Non, juste des bouquins, lui répond-t-elle  
  
_ Et bien, dit son frère, en riant, il va falloir que l'on te présente une amie de notre frère Ron, un vrai rat de bibliothèque cette fille !  
  
A eux deux, ils réussissent à soulever la valise et à la traîner dans le couloir. La jeune fille les suit. Ils entament alors une conversation dans le long bouchon qui bloque la circulation dans le couloir.  
  
_ Alors c'était comment Paris ?  
  
_Super, j'ai surtout vu leur arène de duel, mais j'ai pu visiter quelques monuments construis par les moldus, c'est fou ce qui savent faire sans magie ! Leur immense cathédrale, au centre d'une île, en plein milieu de Paris, est vraiment grandiose.  
  
_ Ça les moldus ! George et moi, on connaît bien ! Notre père travaille au ministère, au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldus. Il est complètement fou des inventions moldus, il en fait collection !  
  
_Ah! Oui, lui répond Lily, intrigué par la personnalité, rarissime chez les sorciers, que le père des deux garçons possède.  
  
_ Quelles est ta matière préférée ? , lui demande alors le garçon qui s'appelle George  
  
_ Je ne sais pas trop, depuis mes onze ans, je prends des cours par correspondance à cause des mes entraînements aux duels, mais j'aime beaucoup les sortilèges.  
  
_Logique, comment ferais-tu sans sortilèges pendant les duels ! ? Et en parlant de ça, tu n'abandonne quand même pas complètement les compétitions de duels ?  
  
_Oh non, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans faire de duels, je vis avec ça depuis ma plus tendre enfance. on va dire que je prends une année sabbatique ! J'espère que je ne perdrai pas trop la technique ! Et vous, c'est quoi votre passe-temps ?  
  
_Oh! , On est très doué pour faire des farces, d'ailleurs à notre sortie de Poudlard, George et moi, on aimerait bien ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes comme pirouette et badin sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
_Sinon, on adore le Quidditch ! Fred et moi sommes les batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
_Et ce que George ne te dit pas, lui dit Fred avec un clin d'?il, c'est qu'il veut devenir capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Ce George lui faisait penser étrangement à quelqu'un de sa connaissance.  
  
_ Alors je vais te présenter mon ami Nicholas, j'ai fait la route avec lui et il est passionné de Quidditch.  
  
Le trio est enfin arriver au bout du couloir et, après que George lui est galamment tendu la main avec un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles, Lily saute du train sur la terre ferme. Elle aide ensuite les deux garçons restés dans le train à descendre sa malle. Puis elle la lâche lourdement sur le sol. Les jumeaux descendent enfin et traînent la malle jusqu'à un monticule de sacs, de valises, et de malles, destinés aux nouveaux arrivants. Tout à coup, Lily se retourne en entendant une voix derrière elle :  
  
_ Ah! Bien tu es là Lily, je te cherchais partout.  
  
Son ami Nick, les mains sur les haches dans une posture comique, fait alors semblant de la gronder. Lily lui sourit, amusée, puis se retourne et fait signe aux deux frères de s'approcher.  
  
_ Tiens, Nick, je te présente Fred et George Weasley, ils m'ont aidé à descendre ma malle du train.  
  
Au nom de Weasley, Nicholas ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire une grimace et il accueille d'un ton glacial les jumeaux :  
  
_Bonjour, leur dit-il sans même leur sourire, ni leur tendre la main.  
  
C'est à peine s'il les regarde. Lily est déconcentrée par la réaction de son ami. Elle se tourne alors vers les deux autres garçons. L'un d'eux, courageusement, s'approche de Nick en lui tendant la main.  
  
_Salut, moi c'est George et lui c'est mon frère Fred, je.  
  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qui tu es Weasley, je le sais parfaitement, et j'ai en abhoration de traîner avec des gens de ton espèce.  
  
_Nick ! , Proteste Lily, indignée.  
  
_ Viens Lily, ne restons pas avec ces misérables !  
  
_Nick, tu n'as pas honte, Nick.  
  
Mais ce dernier s'est déjà éloigné vers le colosse, que Lily reconnu comme celui qu'elle avait vu au « Chaudron Baveur » sur le chemin de Traverse, et qui appelle à la ronde les nouveaux arrivants. Elle se tourne alors vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur dit :  
  
_Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il aurait cette attitude envers vous.  
  
_Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais, que veux-tu, c'est tous ce que nous pouvions espérer d'un Malefoy.  
  
Lily reste interloquée  
  
_ Dernier appelle pour les nouveaux élèves, crie alors le géant  
  
_Aller vas-y, tu vas être en retard, à tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle !  
  
Lily s'approche alors de l'homme gigantesque et se place à coté de Nick. Pendant que le colosse parle aux élèves de premières années, les deux amis discutent très sérieusement en chuchotant :  
  
_Tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait Nick, lui reproche Lily, pleine de hargne, je te présente des gens et tu ne fais rien de mieux que de les insultés.  
  
_ Et depuis quand crois-tu que les Weasley et les Malefoy se disent bonjour sur un ton courtois ? Mon père resterait interloqué s'il apprenait que je fréquente des Weasley !  
  
_Et bien en attendant, c'est moi qui suis interloquée, je ne m'entendais pas à ça de ta part, tu t'es conduit bassement .  
  
_Et je te signale que tu n'es pas ma mère !  
  
_Oh ça va, monsieur, si tu te comportais mieux, je n'aurai pas besoin de te le dire !  
  
_Et oh, mon père m'a drivé avant de me laisser monter dans le train, j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreaux sinon ça va mal se passait pour moi ! tu l'as entendu toi-même, tu étais là, il faut que je me comporte comme un vrai Malefoy sinon.  
  
_Evidemment que j'ai entendu, mais ton éducation bornée n'as-t-elle même pas la moindre petite lumière qui te permettrait de te conduire juste poliment avec des êtres humains ?  
  
_Tu as vu le nombre d'élèves de Serpentard qu'il y avait dans le coin, un Malefoy qui sert la main d'un Weasley, cela se serrait diffusé comme une traînée de poudre !  
  
_Et oh ! On n'est pas non plus dans la tragédie « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare, je te demande pas non plus de l'épouser ! Ce n'est pas la mort à ce que je sache !  
  
_Une tragédie de quoi ? , S'exclame alors son ami étourdi par la référence !  
  
_Oh! laisse tomber, lâche Lily exaspérée, tu ne sais rien des moldus.  
  
_Encore heureux !  
  
Elle lui lance un regard noir, mais n'as pas le temps de lui répondre car le géant les entraîne sur un sentier de forêt très étroit, ce qui les forcent, dans la nuit, à se concentrer sur leurs pas pour ne pas glisser sur l'une des racines d'arbres qui jonchent le sol.  
  
** Lily ne sait pas du tout où le géant les emmène. Elle lance des regards furtifs à Nick, qui regarde à terre, l'air morose. Ce sentier boueux lui semble infinissable. Le groupe progresse lentement, vu le dénivelé du chemin. Ils arrivent enfin en haut d'une colline clairsemée de bosquet épineux. Le colosse, qui barre alors le paysage, se décale, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La vue, qui se dévoile aux yeux des adolescents, est à coupé le souffle. Un immense lac aux reflets d'argent, où se baigne le reflet de la lune, s'étend jusqu'aux collines qui séparent le domaine de Poudlard du village Pré-au-lard. Et, au centre de ce lac, un château grandiose semble émergé de l'écume, ce palais brillant de milles lumières paraît presque avoir pris feu. Tous les élèves se sont tus, émerveillés par cette soudaine apparition. Nick regarde le paysage, la lueur métallique de ses yeux étincelante. Même Lily est conquise par ce panorama : Pendant tous ses voyages autour du monde avec sa marraine, elle a déjà vu des endroits extraordinaires mais cette vision a pour effet de la sidérer. Le géant, le regard attentionné, semble lui-même tout aussi ému que les nouveaux arrivants, lui qui pourtant habite ce lieu depuis maintenant plus de cinquante ans. Il entraîne alors le groupe sur une piste en descente, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont au pied du lac. Plus loin, ils distinguent une avancé sur le lagon où sont attachées une quinzaine de vielles barques en bois. Leur guide leur demande alors de se mettre à deux ou trois par barques, et ensuite de traverser le lac en restant bien groupé, car il ne voudrait pas que le calamar géant noie l'un des élèves. Les élèves de première année, terrifié, recule d'un pas. Nick rit sous cape, comprenant parfaitement la blague, il jette un regard rieur à Lily. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui sourire, elle aimerait bien lui faire comprendre sa colère, lui faire percevoir un sentiment de culpabilité, mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces, elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir vraiment. Avec un effort, elle arrive à éviter son regard. Elle le suit cependant, et monte dans la barque en s'aidant de la main qui lui temps. Elle s'installe à l'avant de l'embarcation, tandis que Nickolas se saisit de la rame et commence à pagayer. Le flux des canots avance alors, telle une armada sur le lac, le géant en tête. Pendant la traversé, Nick arrive à dépasser les autres barques et à voguer à la même distance de l'homme.  
  
_Bonjour Hagrid, vous allez bien ?  
  
_B'jour Nicholas, alors tu n'as pas eu de problème pour rentrer chez toi avec le portoloin ?  
  
_Non, ça s'est bien passé, ma mère était folle d'inquiétude, elle était soulagée de me voir revenir sain et sauf !  
  
_Et ton père ? , lui demande Hagrid sur un ton inquisiteur qui déplut quelque peu au jeune homme.  
  
_Il est rentré assez tard !  
  
Le son de sa voix est devenu plus sec. Apparemment, la tournure que prend la conversation ne lui plait en rien du tout. Hagrid perçut très bien son humeur. Alors que ce refus intrigue Lily  
  
_Et si tu me présentai ta jolie amie !  
  
_Oui, bien sur.Lily, je te présente Hagrid, le garde de chasse de Poudlard, il m'a accompagné jusqu'au portoloin quand nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse et Hagrid, je vous présente Lily, la .  
  
_La fille du professeur Snape, je sais _Vous connaissez bien mon père, Hagrid ?  
  
Tout à coup, Lily est parcourue d'un frisson. La température a chutée, et elle a oublié sa cape dans sa malle.  
  
_Tu as froid Lily, tu veux ma cape ? , s'empresse de lui dire Nick, comme pour se faire pardonner.  
  
_Non, c'est bon.  
  
Elle n'a même pas fini sa phrase que son ami lui a déjà mis la cape sur les épaules. Le géant sourit à cette marque d'affection :  
  
_Et bien, miss Snape, vous avez là un vrai gentleman !  
  
Ils rient tous les trois, et Hagrid dirige le groupe vers un endroit du lac beaucoup plus étroit. Ils naviguent maintenant avec soin, en évitant les branches des saules dont les feuilles trempent légèrement dans l'eau ;Enfin, ils accèdent à un pont-levis. Ils passent en dessous et sont obligés de baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond de pierre grise trop bas. La flotte arrive enfin à l'embarcadère, et les matelots, ainsi que leur capitaine, descendant des barques, et à la demande de Hagrid, s'avancent vers le perron du château, majestueux et lumineux. Une sorcière ouvre alors la lourde porte de bois des deux battants, remercie le géant d'avoir conduit les nouveaux élèves jusqu'au château, et demande aux adolescents d'entrer. Cette femme, qui a les traits ridés, les cheveux noirs clairsemés de mèches grises redressés en chignon, et qui est vêtue d'une robe de sorcière verte bouteille, est la directrice des Gryffondor. Lily reconnaît immédiatement la description que lui avait donné son père, un soir, en mangeant, et qui avait fait rire aux éclats Elisabeth. Quand les deux compères passent devant le professeur, elle les arrête d'un signe de la main, et leur demande de se mettre à l'écart du groupe des premières années puisque leurs cas est tout à fait exceptionnels. Alors, elle entraîne les jeunes élèves dans une salle à part, les laissant seuls dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairait par la seule lumière des bougies flottant dans l'espace. Ils restent tous deux silencieux, se regardant mutuellement, Lily ayant toujours la cape de Nick sur les épaules, ne sachant s'ils peuvent perturber ce silence d'église par leurs voix claironnées. Ils attendent ainsi dix minutes, observant les fantômes passant à travers les murs et discutant d'un certain Peeves qui aurait encore fait des dégâts. La sorcière vient les rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard, leur annonçant que les autres élèves sont en train d'être assigner à leurs maisons, et leur demande :  
  
_Il est rare que Poudlard reçoivent de nouveaux élèves hors de la première année d'étude, donc le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous laisser le choix entre être répertorier par maison ce soir comme les autres élèves ou alors de régler ça en petit comité demain matin dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
_ Je pense, et Lily probablement comme moi, qui vaut mieux régler ça dès ce soir !  
  
Lily hoche la tête. Le professeur les regard à travers ses lunettes rondes :  
  
_Bien dans ce cas là, suivez-moi s'il vous plait !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens suivent alors le professeur MacGonagall à travers le Hall, et la regardent ouvrir une immense porte de bois massif par l'un de ses battants. Ils entraperçoivent une gigantesque salle, où ils devinent des longues tables, où sont assis quelques centaines d'élèves. Lily voit la directrice des Gryffondor penchée la tête à l'intérieur, et faire signe à un homme d'un certain age, les cheveux poisseux lui tombant sur les épaules, et se tenant à ses cotés une chatte dégarnie, par endroits, de poils, de les rejoindre.  
  
_Mr Rusard, quand vous verrez la file des élèves de première année diminuée vous demanderez à ses deux nouveaux élèves de les rejoindrent.  
  
L'homme acquiesce d'un signe de tête et vient se placer entre la porte et les adolescents. Lily arrive juste à voir la salle entre la tête de Rusard et le coin de la porte. Elle sent son c?ur battre plus vite. Malgré elle, elle cherche la main de Nicholas. Ce dernier la saisit et la serre de toutes ses forces. Lily sent que son ami est également anxieux. Leurs deux mains liées leur donnent, en ce moment, du courage pour affronter la suite. Un temps infini s'écoule, où les deux jeunes n'entendent, par moment, que des murmures ou des chuchotements, parfois des exclamations, sans pouvoir voir ce qui les attendent. Enfin, le gardien de la porte se dégage et, du poigne de fer, les fait entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lily découvre alors une salle aux dimensions gigantesques. Comme dans le hall, des chandelles volantes circulent au-dessus du plafond imitant un ciel étoilé avec la plus stricte vérité, un plafond magique comme on n'en trouve plus en Angleterre depuis des siècles. Toute la longueur de la pièce est prise par quatre immenses tables où les élèves de tous ages confondus regardent vers le fond de la salle. Nick chuchote à l'oreille de Lily que ces tables correspondent à chacune des maisons de Poudlard, et que se sont sur ses tables que les élèves mangent, et travaillent toute l'année en fonction de leurs maisons. Une dernière table, placée à l'horizontal par rapport aux autres étals, semble accueillir les adultes de l'établissement. En effet, Lily aperçoit au loin la robe noire de son père. Il discute avec un minuscule sorcier moustachu et barbu se tenant sur une pile de coussins. Le concierge leur fait signe d'avancer. Lily lâche alors la main de Nick et avance entre deux tables vers le fond de la salle. Elle entend les pas de Nicholas derrière elle. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux près du petit groupe restant des premières années, terrifiés, leurs regards fixés vers une forme marron que Lily vient juste d'apercevoir. En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, elle distingue un vieux chapeau rapiécé, tout droit sorti du moyen-age. Le professeur MacGonagall, une longue liste en parchemin à la main, appelle alors un élève. Celui-ci s'avance en tremblant vers le tabouret où siège le chapeau, et le met immédiatement sur sa tête en fermant les yeux et en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Une petite minute s'ensuit où tous les regards de l'assistance, professeurs compris, fixe la petite forme frissonnante sur le tabouret. Puis, d'une voix forte, un son sortit d'une fente du chapeau : « Serdaigle » Une huée de cri s'élève alors de la table du centre droit, et le petit bonhomme court jusque la table de sa nouvelle maison. Lily et Nicholas se regardent, l'air perplexe. MacGonagall appellent encore les derniers élèves de première année avant d'annoncer : « Nicholas Malefoy » Nick s'avance alors vers le tabouret qui semble beaucoup trop petit pour lui, et enfile le chapeau sur sa tête. La réponse du couvre-chef ne se fait pas trop attendre : « Serpentard » Des applaudissements retentissent de la table à l'extrême droite. Nick retire alors le chapeau et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers la table de sa maison. Lily le voit s'asseoir à coté de Draco. Maintenant, Lily est seule, debout, devant tous les regards qui semblent la fixés. « Lily Snape » prononce alors le professeur MacGonagall. Des chuchotements se rependent alors dans toute la salle où les mots les plus répétés sont duels, championne, tournoi. Résignée, la jeune fille s'avance alors vers le tabouret. Avant de s'asseoir, elle croise le regard de son père qui soutient son regard. Ce regard lui met du baume au c?ur tellement elle est stressée. En se tournant pour prendre place sur le tabouret, elle aperçoit le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui s'est redressé sur son fauteuil et la regard avec intérêt. La sorcière lui tend alors le vieux chapeau. Lily le prend et le met sur sa tête. Une petite voix sifflante semble alors pénétrée dans son cerveau.  
  
_ Voilà un cas intéressant, la plus étrange composition que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je trouve en toi une grande intelligence, un courage sans défauts, une ambition sans borne, une grande loyauté, tu as des idées derrière la tête jeune fille ! Une vraie renarde, de la méthode, grande capacité à retenir, caractère ombrageux dans tes mauvais jours ! Tu es capable de grande chose, mais il ne te faut pas tomber du mauvais côté.  
  
Lily aurait tout donner pour que le cauchemar se finisse. Elle sent des perles de sueur coulées sur son front. Elle se tord les mains pour garder son sang-froid. Mais le chapeau reprend :  
  
_Avec toi, je ne peux pas faire dans la demi-mesure, c'est tout ou rien. Serpentard ou Gryffondor voilà la question !? Serpentard. Gryffondor. hum.le choix est difficile !  
  
« vite, vite, pense Lily dans sa tête, dépêche-toi, je n'en peux plus, je ne vais pas tenir, n'importe laquelle, celle que tu crois le mieux »  
  
_ Bien, c'est l'un des choix où j'ai eu le plus de difficulté mais disons GRYFFONDOR.  
  
Le dernier mot de la phrase du mystérieux chapeau retentit dans toute la salle, et une exclamation de joie provient de la table se situant à l'extrême gauche. En enlevant le chapeau, elle entend le cri suraigu d'un jeune homme à la peau matte, portant des dreadlocks :  
  
_Gryffondor, maison des célébrités, après Harry Potter, Lily Snape !  
  
Elle se lève enfin du tabouret, et voit le regard pétillant de Dumbledore l'observé. Elle ose à peine regarder son père qui, le regard neutre, la regarde comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le cri du chapeau, aucun muscle de son corps, ni de son visage, ne trahit le moindre sentiment. En descendant les quelques marches, qui séparent la table des professeurs du reste de la salle, elle aperçoit Nicholas et Draco Malefoy, debout, l'air ahuri. Elle détourne le regard et voit maintenant toute la table de Gryffondor, applaudissant encore, elle se dirige alors vers le groupe. Elle s'installe entre Fred et George Weasley une fois que ces deux-là aient poussé, chacun de leur coté, la rangée des élèves pour lui faire une place. Soudain, les plats en or, qui jusque là étaient vides, se replissent comme par magie de délicieux plats dont l'odeur vous ravit les narines, et le goût, le palet. Cependant, malgré la vivacité des élèves autour d'elle, tous des amis des jumeaux, elle ne parvient pas à cesser de regarder son père, qui semble, pour tromper les apparences, se comporter comme si de rien n'était, mais lui jette un regard de temps à autre, où Lily semble lire la déception. C'est décidé, ce soir, elle ira lui parler ! 


End file.
